Neverland Gakuen!
by Yumemi senpai
Summary: En una escuela para niños realmente inteligentes, Emma, Norman y Ray terminan en clases separadas. Sin embargo, eso no les impedirá pasar tiempo juntos, y vivir todo tipo de situaciones divertidas y nuevas para tres niños que enfrentan su vida en la escuela secundaria (Y también los cambios de la pubertad) /AU de comedia ; NorEmma/ RayAnna/ Ligero Norray. Parodia, Slice of life.
1. Pubertad

Hace mucho no entraba a mi cuenta de Fanfiction, la verdad fueron unos buenos años de muchos problemas y... aqui estamos, sin saber si nos quedamos aquí o no. Por el momento mientras escribo fragmentos de mis otras historias, escribí esto para desahogarme un poquito.

De todas formas, vuelvo con una historia de Promised Neverland porque este manga me pego demasiado fuerte, y bueno, me encantan mis niños y me gustaría mas felicidad para ellos... ¿Y que mejor que en una academia donde puedan ser niños normales? con situaciones ...poco normales, pero divertidas

Por cierto, me base en un bello fanart de nuestro trio para hacer este fanfic. Lo pondre mas adelante.

Ademas pondre mis Ships favoritas de la serie (NorEmma ; RayAnna)

Sin más, disfruten por favor.

_**ADVERTENCIA: Es un AU. Las personalidades de todos tienen mucha influencia de Oyakusoku no Neverland (el spinoff de la serie) por lo que crearé una mezcla de sus personalidades originales y las que son una parodia. Por cierto, como no se ha mostrado un carácter definido de Anna en el manga, aquí la estoy manejando a mi manera.**_

_**Disclaimer: Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai.**_

* * *

-Nosotros estaremos… ¡¿en diferentes clases?!—

-No puede ser…- Norman se aferró a su brazo izquierdo.

-Tsk…- Mientras que Ray se aferró a su brazo derecho.

Era el primer día en el que el mayor sueño de sus vidas se cumpliría; Entrar a una prestigiosa academia en la que pudieran estar juntos.

Y, aunque habían logrado entrar al mismo establecimiento, el destino no siempre era tan bondadoso. Sus diferentes capacidades los hicieron tener que dividirse en tres clases diferentes de primer grado en secundaria; La clase Científica , la clase Humanista y la clase Deportiva.

Dado que los cupos en aquella academia eran extremadamente limitados, la misma organización era muy estricta. Aún si hablaban para poder permanecer juntos, nada sucedería. Estaban separados, y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto…

-¡Prométanme, que siempre nos reuniremos para almorzar, y en cada receso!—La dulce Emma puso una mano al centro, para sellar una promesa de amistad entre los tres. Ambos chicos, pese a la amargura de aquel suceso, sonrieron con decisión.

-Lo prometo. —Dijo Norman para poner su mano sobre la de ella.

-Y yo. —Ray los observó con mayor decisión. Así es...

La cosa es que haría falta algo más que una simple separación de aulas para imposibilitar dicha amistad. Después de todo, de preescolar, de primaria y ahora a secundaria; Toda su vida estuvieron juntos, y aquellos recuerdos nada ni nadie los iba a cambiar.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, a todos!-

Una vez más, la enérgica niña llegaba puntualmente a clases. Los ojos color naturaleza y el cabello anaranjado verano atrapaban la atención de sus compañeros, quienes inevitablemente esbozaban una sonrisa ante la presencia de tan alegre rayo de sol convertido en persona.

A pesar de haber comenzado sola, ella rápidamente fue querida por chicos y chicas.

-¡Buenos días, Emma!-

-¡Emma!-

-¡Buenos días!-

Las características de Emma hacían que fuese muy bien querida entre quienes la presenciasen, incluso dentro de la prestigiosa y solemne_ Neverland Gakuen_, la academia para niños superdotados más importante de toda la región, e incluso de todo el país.

Dentro de cada salón, el numero de estudiantes era muy limitado; cada nuevo ingreso debía de atender rigurosos exámenes que requerían de un elevado puntaje para siquiera considerar la posibilidad de ocupar una vacante allí. Ella lo había logrado, agradeciendo cada dia que pudiese estar allí junto a niños tan listos y simpáticos como ella.

_"Todavía pienso que fue suerte." _

Emma sonreía segura. Luego de los primeros tres meses de clase, ya había hecho amigos bastante cercanos, sin embargo...

"_No es cierto. Fue gracias a esos dos..."_

Salió del salón cuando la campana del receso fue anunciada, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Como desearía que estuviésemos en la misma clase…-

-¿En la misma clase…?—

La dulce voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo la asustó.

-¡Norman!—Clamó dando un pequeño saltito hacia atrás. Suspiró de alivio, aunque él siempre solía asomarse cuando ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Era una habilidad nata, suponía. (Ni siquiera sospechaba el hecho de que él estaba mucho más atento a ella de lo que pensaba)

Le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Buenos días!—Alegre, se le acercó con su clásico entusiasmo.

-Buenos días, Emma.- Contestó el albino con genuina dulzura. –Lamento si te he asustado. Es sólo que lo que has dicho… me trajo curiosidad.- añadió tranquilo, queriendo indagar en la mirada de su amiga.

"_Acaso… ¡¿se refiere a otro chico?! Emma, no puede ser posible…''_

Por muy tranquilo que el chico pareciera, por dentro era un manojo de rabia y nervios ante la posible respuesta de Emma.

Claro, para nadie (ni siquiera para la gente a su alrededor) era un secreto que el niño más listo de esa academia llena de niños listos, estaba profundamente encandilado (enamorado) de esos ojitos color vida y esa personalidad tan refrescante; así es… Norman estaba profundamente enamorado de Emma y parecía que sólo ella no se daba cuenta de la situación; bueno, es una ironía que ocurría muchas veces en la vida. De todos modos, intentó estar muy atento a la respuesta de la niña, quien en cambio, miró hacia abajo con nostalgia.

-Ah… ¿Me escuchaste? Lo siento… pero, ya lo sabes bien, Norman…-. Ella entonces le tomó las manos, cosa que lo hizo ruborizar levemente. –No importa cuanto- amigos haya hecho aquí. Tú y Ray son mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Siempre hemos estado juntos y, aun me duele que no podamos compartir la misma aula.-

"…_Bien, no es un chico"_

-Emma…- Quiso suspirar, y calmar su alocado corazón al pensar que ella se había enamorado de alguien más (no sería extraño. Emma era una niña muy querida dentro de la academia) Pero en vez, le dedicó una de sus muy tiernas sonrisas.

–Está bien, lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora. Siempre podemos vernos en los pequeños recesos, en la salida o en las mañanas como ahora…- contestó feliz.

-Lo sé, y siempre lo hacemos. Pero aún así… Los extraño mucho.—señaló con ojitos inocentes hacia él. –Además, nuestro profesor habla muchas veces sobre ti, Norman. Después de todo… ¡eres el chico más listo de toda la academia!- nombró. Todavía no soltaba sus manos. Los ojos de la chica irradiaban luz y una profunda admiración hacia su amigo.

-Claro que no. Todos aquí son sumamente listos. Incluso tu eres muy lista, Emma.-

-¡Eres demasiado modesto! Los resultados lo indican diferente. Eres el más listo de todas las áreas lógico-matemáticas. ¡Incluso en Preparatoria nadie puede vencerte!- Clamó la chica, sonriendo con gran pureza. Al verla de esa manera, Norman no podía evitar estar tan atento a esa ternura que lo hacía suspirar de amor.

-¡Eres realmente increíble, Norman! ¡Nunca pienses lo contrario! –

-E-Emma…- el chico se vio apenado. Quiso callar para controlar un poco las mariposas que rondaban en su estómago.

"_¡No, no puedo callar ante una situación así. Emma me está halagando y aún así yo…''_

-Pero, tú eres muy buena en Deportes ¿recuerdas? Yo no podría ser rival para ti en ese ámbito. Ray es experto en Artes y Literatura. Ustedes dos saben muchas cosas en las que yo todavía estoy muy atrás…- Insistía con aquel humilde temple de sí.

-Bueno, las matemáticas importan mucho… Pero creo que los tres nos complementamos muy bien, ¿verdad?- le dijo feliz. –Y si se trata de tu y yo… ¿No crees que es algo así como que yo soy la fuerza y tu la mente, Norman? Si tu y yo fuéramos una sola persona… ¡Seria una persona increíble!-

-Ah… ¿Qué?—Norman no se dio cuenta. En el momento en el que Emma dejó volar su imaginación, parecía que su rostro se acercaba cada vez mas y más a él.

-Una sola…¿Persona?-

-¡Así es! ¿Te lo imaginas, Norman? Una persona que fuese muy fuerte y muy inteligente… ¡Seria estupendo! Tener cerebro y músculos!- sus ojos brillaron y ella intentó apretar su brazo, pero ningún músculo salió de su pequeño bracito.

-Eso…- El chico apenas podía hablar. Resulta que estaba temblando. ¿A dónde quería llegar Emma con todo lo que estaba diciendo?

-Emma ¿Qué quieres decir?—añadió con su dulce sonrisa mucho más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Te lo imaginas? Por ejemplo, si tuviéramos un hijo ¡Seria muy fuerte e inteligente!-

…Aquello fue el colmo de los colmos. -¿Un hijo….?-

Un niño como él, bendecido de tanto conocimiento y madurez para su edad, y el cual ya tenía mas que claro sus sentimientos por una chica, no podía evitar imaginar cada tipo de situaciones que venían a su mente. Situaciones MUY poco convencionales, así que por cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas, y mas, y mas rojo… y eso en su nívea piel, era, bueno, demasiado notorio.

-¿N-Norman?-

-Yyyyyyyy…..Quédense ahí, ya está. – Habló una tercera voz desde más allá, luego de que sonase el típico _click_ a continuación de la toma de una fotografía.

-¡Ray!- Habló Emma con una sonrisa. El joven pelinegro venía hacia ellos con una sonrisa… y su cámara de celular listos para tomar fotografías cuando quisiese.

-Norman me deberá mucho por esta toma…¿Huh?- Sin embargo, el chico observó a su albino amigo prácticamente muriéndose de pie, con los ojos como espiral, babeando e imaginando cosas que quien sabe como eran posibles para un niño de su edad.

-¡AHH! ¡Ray, ayuda! ¡Norman se descompuso!- reclamó la niña anaranjada, lloriqueando mientras sostenía de los hombros al ojiazul con ojos de espiral y cuerpo tieso como una estatua.

-¡Que no es una máquina! De todos modos, esto ha de ser tu culpa ¿Qué le has hecho para que se descompusiera así?- añadió apuntando a la chica. Su instinto maternal le decía por supuesto, que la culpable era su impulsiva amiga. Por cierto ¿Qué hay con lo de que Norman _no es una máquina_?

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Solo le dije que si tuviéramos un hijo, seria muy fuerte e inteligente!-

-…Todavía no entiendo por qué entraste a esta academia…-

-¡¿EHHHHH?!- volvió a pronunciar, indignada. -¡Que cruel!-

-¡No puedes decirle eso a un chico, diablos!—Protestó enfadado, mientras extendía sus brazos. -¡Y menos a Norman!-

-¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? ¿Por qué menos a Norman? ¡No entiendo nada!-

-¿Sabes siquiera como se hacen los bebés, cierto?-

-Teniendo sexo…- dijo apenada.—Ya me dieron _esa_ charla ¿de acuerdo?- De un momento a otro, el pobre Norman ya estaba en el suelo… liberando una extraña sustancia espumosa de la boca.

-Emmaaa… no digas esas cosas…-

-¡Ya lo echaste a perder todavía mas! ¡Si serás una idiota!- Clamó Ray aun mas aterrorizado de que su amigo tuviera los síntomas de la rabia. Ambos se agacharon en el suelo para socorrer al ojiazul, casi en estado liquido (si es que eso podía ser posible para un humano) tendido frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué? Yo solo dije la verdad ¿No es así? –

-…Tienes razón, Emma. —Una cuarta presencia aparecía en la escena.

\- Un bebé es concebido cuando un óvulo, que es la célula sexual femenina y un espermatozoide, la cual es la célula sexual masculina, se unen durante el acto sexual para formar una nueva existencia. ¿Sabias que el segundo cromosoma, que define el carácter sexual del nuevo individuo, siempre lo aporta el padre?—

De pronto, Emma y Ray observaron a una joven que se agachó en el suelo junto a ambos. Era una preciosa rubia de dos largas trenzas, expresión sumisa, calmada y muy dulce. La niña de su misma edad era tremendamente popular en la academia no sólo por su belleza y su caminar tan femenino, sino por su amplio conocimiento de todas las ramas biológicas habidas y por haber.

"_Demasiado…Brillo…"_

-¡Anna!—clamó Emma esbozando una amplia sonrisa. La dulce niña iba en su misma clase, y ellas rápidamente se hicieron amigas cuando comenzó el año. Era un alivio tener también, al menos una amiga que fuese una chica… ¿verdad?

–Buenos días, Emma. —señalo. –Buenos días, Ray.- levantó su mano. Debido a haberse convertido en una amiga cercana a Emma, conocía a Norman y a Ray.

-Buenos días, Anna.- De pronto, el pelinegro había cambiado toda su enfadada y preocupada actitud para intentar mostrarse _cool_ frente a Anna. –Como siempre, tus conocimientos sobre biología son impresionantes…-

-Pero eso es algo muy básico, Ray…-

"_¿Por qué los chicos son tan extraños?"_ Pensó Emma con una gotita en la sien. De pronto tenía al albino desmayado en el piso porque hablaron de sexualidad, y ahora Ray tenía toda una producción de brillos y anteojos de sol que había conseguido quien sabe donde para verse muy interesante frente a la rubia. Por suerte, Anna no parecía estar preocupada por ello. La niña solo volvió a reír calmada otra vez

-Buenos días Norman….Oh, esto es grave. —anunció la rubia quien aspiraba a convertirse en una gran médico algún día, mientras observaba a Norman tendido en el suelo.

-¿Grave? Anna… ¿Sabes que puede estar pasándole a Norman? De pronto se desmayó, y ahora… ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Es eso espuma saliendo de su boca?! ¡Resiste, no veas la luz!-

-Es un caso muy extraño sin duda…- analizó la rubia con el ceño fruncido. –Pero creo que es el síndrome de la pubertad. —añadió tranquila, mirando a sus dos compañeros todavía conscientes.

-¿Síndrome de la pubertad?—Emma parpadeó un par de veces.

-Ah sí, eso. Por supuesto que lo sé- Dijo Ray. Miró hacia otro lado, suponiendo que lo sabía. –Y….¿De qué iba? Es que ya no lo recuerdo...-

"_Pero bueno ¿Por qué estoy mintiendo?"_

-En realidad…- La niña sonrió -Es un diagnóstico que yo misma inventé.—

-¿Eh?—Emma y Ray obtuvieron expresiones confusas.

-No se preocupen. No es nada realmente grave…Es sólo que, Norman está teniendo problemas con los nuevos descubrimientos que suceden a esta edad. Eso se ve mucho.- Apunto, para mirar al albino. –Sobretodo con los chicos, ya que suelen asumirlo un poco después. En resumen…- Anna obtuvo una mirada sombría - Los chicos son mucho más inmaduros que nosotras.—

-Ohh…- Emma parpadeó curiosa. – Ya veo… ¡Definitivamente se va a la lista de cosas que recordaré! Aunque no me puedo imaginar a Norman o a Ray siendo inmaduros…- dijo, para voltear hacia su amigo pelinegro… quien miró hacia otro lado.

-Ah, ya veo. Así que ella cree que yo soy escoria inmadura…- Clamó, para sacar una soga de su bolsillo. –Emma, el tiempo que pasé con ustedes fue increíble.—

-¡Que dejes de sacar esa cuerda cada vez que algo te sale mal! —

-No se preocupen, voy a proceder a curar a Norman.—dijo la rubia más allá sin haberles escuchado. De pronto, se puso de pie… Tomó aire y extendió sus brazos. Sus amigos estaban muy expectantes y atentos a lo que la asertiva chica haría.

¿Quizás se trataba de alguna complicada maniobra médica de emergencia?

-¡LAS PANTYS DE EMMA!—Gritó apretando los ojos.

-¡ALGUIEN LAS HA ROBADO!—

-…-

-…-

-….¿Eh?—

"_Oh no."_

Los segundos pasaron. Emma continuaba apenándose con fuerza, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de expresar su opinión sobre la mala idea que era gritar algo como eso a los cuatro vientos…

-…¡¿HAAAAAAAHHHH?!—

Como si hubiese despertado de entre los muertos, Norman se levantó con un aura totalmente endemoniada. Los ojos azules estaban vacíos y reflejaban el instinto más psicópata jamás antes visto en esa escuela.

-¡Norman! ¡Estás bien!- clamó Emma queriendo llorar, pero entonces. –N-No te preocupes, lo que dijo Anna es…-

-Emma, todo estará bien…- Él le sonrió tan dulce como siempre. –Así que no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí. Voy a recuperar tus lindas pantys blancas…-

-… ¿Cómo sabes que son blancas?—

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el chico se dio a la fuga para intentar buscar al culpable de tan abominable acción. El único que podía tener las pantys de la chica que amaba era él, solo él y nadie más.

Aaaah, de sólo pensar en que tendría en sus manos esas bonitas pantys…

-Annaaaaa…- Emma le lloriqueó a la rubia. –Agradezco que lo hayas hecho despertar, pero ahora estará buscando por toda la academia a un culpable que no existe…-

-¿Qué no existe? Pero, si existe, Emma…- dijo sonriente con dulzura, para sacar tras de sí unas pantys de color blanco.

-Soy yo.—

-…-

-…-

-….¿Eh?— La expresión de Emma decía que no daba crédito a lo que veía. Efectivamente esas eran sus pantys. Tenían la cintita color rosa en el centro y todo.

–Pero, no recuerdo haber traído un cambio…-

…La brisa que sintió bajo su falda no podía mentir. Todavía mas apenada, la chica intentó taparse abajo como si estuviera desnuda. Bueno, prácticamente si lo estaba

. -¿E-En qué momento…?—

-Lo siento. Es muy temprano para revelar mis trucos.—Anna mantenía esa dulce sonrisa que decía que ella no quebraba un plato. A decir verdad, ella tenía muchos ases bajo la manga que todavía no eran revelados.

-Woah…- Ray, quien observó atento todo el tiempo, estaba sencillamente sorprendido ante ello. –Pero qué chica…- Su corazón comenzó a latir con aun más fuerza. De pronto miró la soga que aun permanecía en su mano y la lanzó a través de la ventana. No era hora de morir ni de hacer bromas con respecto a ello. Anna era una niña demasiado interesante como para dejarla pasar. Ya lo sabía, lo mucho que esa rubia llamaba su atención. No por su belleza (Aunque era muy hermosa, pero había algo más especial en ella) sino por aquel carácter dulce que podía volverse de pronto, pícaro y misterioso.

Lo alejó de sus pensamientos el gritito desesperado de Emma, y el hecho de que la pobre chica se alejó corriendo hasta el baño más cercano para cubrirse.

-…Supongo que debo ir a devolvérselas.—Clamó la rubia curiosa, mirando la prenda entre sus manos. Miró a Ray. -¿Quieres acompañarme? Aunque no puedes ingresar al baño de chicas.

Asintió, con una suave sonrisa luego de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. –Claro que lo sé. Además, no tengo necesidad de hacer algo como eso.

-Oh…¿Entonces ya has entrado al baño de chicas?—

-Fue por accidente, lo juro…-

Y así, transcurría un día aparentemente normal en Neverland Gakuen. ¿Qué otra clase de situaciones azarosas ocurriría entre este grupo de jóvenes prodigios, que poco a poco descubrían la vida y sus relaciones?

**Continuará.**


	2. Intercambio equivalente

-Oye Emma, y hablando de chicos…-

Era un nuevo día en _Neverland Gakuen_. Los rayos de sol en la mañana eran los mismos cálidos de siempre, como cualquier día en marzo (_al menos en ese hemisferio del planeta)_. La chica de colores de verano paseaba lentamente en medio de dos chicas, dos amigas dentro de la academia a las que había conocido en talleres extracurriculares. A pesar de que eran de grados mayores (_o sea, sus senpais)_ las tres se llevaban muy bien fuera de sus clases.

-¿Hm?- respondió la de verdes ojos, atenta a su pregunta -¿Chicos?—

-¿Cómo te gustan los chicos? Me refiero a cual es tu tipo.-

Gillian, la bonita y enérgica rubia que se había vuelto su amiga también, la contempló con esos orbes parecidos a los suyos, verdes y llenos de vida.

-Oye, Gillian.- Llamó la atención la chica al otro lado. –Puede que a Emma no le interesen esas cosas, no la molestes—

-Puede que sí. Apuesto a que muchos chicos deben quererla. —anunció la pícara joven del gorro. –Y yo quiero saberlo

-Emma no es tan adelantada como tú. Porque… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince años? Y hace dos sales con el tipo del gorro. —

-Que tiene un nombre ¿Vale?- protestó la joven agitando los brazos

-De todos modos no intentes quitarle ese tipo de inocencia a Emma. —La chica se cruzó de brazos. –Ella aun tiene trece.-

-Oh,… no pasa nada, Violet—Anunció Emma sonriendo con timidez, observando a la chica que, tal y como decía su nombre, poseía corto cabello y ojos color violeta suave. –No creo que esté mal que te guste alguien, sea a la edad que sea—

-¿Entonces si hay un tipo de chico? ¿O más bien, alguien?- Gillian la abrazó. -¡Dime, dime, dime!—

-Mmm… Bueno…- Emma apretó los ojos, un poco ahogada por el abrazo de la chica y sus insistentes saltos. La antenita de su cabello formó un signo de duda.

-¿Puede que sea uno de esos chicos? De con los que siempre te juntas. —Dijo intentando hacer que escupiera cualquier prueba de ello.

-¿Eh? Claro que no. Ray y Norman son como mis hermanos. —dijo desconcertada, aunque dudó en pronunciar un poco… el último nombre. –Hemos estado toda la vida juntos. Seria imposible que...-

-Oh, ya veo. Es una lástima. – Dijo para parpadear un par de veces. –Pero bien, no puedes evadir mi otra pregunta. ¿Te gusta algún tipo de chico, entonces? ¿Algo que llame tu atención? ¿Alguna característica?

-Gillian, ya fue suficiente.—Alegó Violet suspirando

-¡Déjame, quiero saberlo!—

-Es confuso… nunca me había preocupado de eso…- La pelinaranja estaba ruborizada. Es cierto. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que… estaba creciendo, y estaba próxima a convertirse en una adolescente, y que pronto las molestas hormonas comenzarían a llegar, y llegarían de golpe, sin que se lo esperase. Debía asumirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pensó y entonces…

-Supongo que, preferiría a un chico que siempre esté conmigo. —pensó en voz alta, mirando hacia arriba. –Que no me juzgue por mi carácter, y sea listo. Que sea alguien interesante, para que podamos comentar sobre muchos temas y compartir todo tipo de ideas. Así puede enseñarme cosas que no sé. Cosas sobre ciencia y experimentos, y universos y galaxias…- clamó, poco a poco le entusiasmaba la idea. –Ojalá sea más alto que yo y podamos compartir absolutamente todos nuestros gustos, y-

-Ok, ok. Te emocionaste un poco, chica. —Dijo Gillian mareada ante tantas cualidades que la joven daba sobre su hombre perfecto, aunque ella misma se arriesgó a preguntar.

-¡Lo siento!—Clamó, pero entonces miro a la rubia y… -¿Qué hay de tu relación? Ese chico… tu novio ¿Cumple con tus ideales de chico?— Su curiosidad fue bastante grande al mirar a la rubia. Emma era un universo de dudas y curiosidad. Si ella preguntaba era porque debía de tener a su chico ideal a un lado… ¿No?

-¡Para nada!—Añadió para levantar su mano… como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-¿Eh?—la antena de Emma volvió a ser un signo de duda. Violet suspiró.

-¿Ah? ¿No? Pero, no entiendo…- Emma se tomó el cabello, confundida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas con él? Quiero decir, si no es tu tipo, uh…-

La del gorrito rosa llevó un dedo a sus labios. – La respuesta es… - Cerró sus ojos, y sonrió.

-¡Apoyo mutuo! ¡Y mucha, mucha paciencia! ¡Además de confianza!-

Emma la miró sorprendida.

.—Mientras existan esas características en una relación, no importa como sea la persona. Entonces sabes que vale la pena…-

-…Apoyo, paciencia y confianza…- Repitió en un susurro, y desde ahí, la perspectiva de Emma dio un radical giro de 360 grados. No, espera, de 180. No queremos volver al mismo lugar ¿Verdad?

Emma comenzó a pensar. Gillian le dijo en pocas palabras, que el amor no era un principe azul (_de albinos cabellos_) montando un caballo (_también albino_) trayéndole rosas _(También blancas, por cierto)_ No, el amor era algo más complicado que eso.

El amor era apoyo incondicional. Creyó haberlo vivido antes, esa clase de apoyo.

" _Yo… lo viví"_

El amor era paciencia.

"_Él me tuvo un montón de paciencia…"_

El amor era confianza.

"_Confianza"_ Continuaba pensando. A él podría contarle todo. Simplemente no tenía miedo de ser ella misma a su lado. Y sabía, de antemano, que sea lo que fuese que le dijera, él estaría bien preparado, con esa expresión dulce en su rostro y le diría…

-Norman va a tener que pagarme bien por esto…-

Mientras tanto, una malévola presencia guardaba con sumo cuidado la grabación que había captado con su _smartphone_. Relajado y confiado, se alejaba del trío de chicas quienes aseguraron haber sufrido un escalofrío en mas de alguna ocasión mientras caminaban en el pasillo, y eso que era aun verano y hacía bastante calor. Ha de ser el calentamiento global, en fin. Ray no podía parar de sonreír. Resulta que había estado en el momento y en el lugar perfecto (_y no, no es que tuviera algo con el chantaje, claro que no)_ para grabar a su amiga diciendo cosas muy convenientes para su persona.

Y cuando se refería a convenientes, era porque iba a poder usar dicho filme para pagar las deudas con cierto albino (_amigo y hermano suyo de toda la vida)_ con el que ya tenia unas cuantas acumuladas, aunque ya había olvidado por qué. Sin embargo, no se esperaba una jugada muy parecida en su contra...

-Ray sin duda no podrá chantajearme nunca más gracias a esto. —

Resulta que Norman tampoco es que fuera menos _acosador._ Y obviamente, no era menos listo que él. Si veia la oportunidad la aprovechaba, sobretodo si esto podía significarle una ayuda extra en el futuro.

Resulta que dentro de _Neverland Gakuen_, la sección de Biología, Química y Física, estaba estrictamente ligada con el área de ciencias exactas o matemáticas, sección en la que justamente el joven prodigio de las ciencias participaba e incluso era tutor. Así que había coincidido en la hora y en el lugar, justo cuando cierta rubia hablaba a rienda suelta sobre chicos con algunas amigas que compartían su especialidad en dicha rama científica. Tenia el audio bastante especifico de Anna hablando sobre sus gustos, y la verdad es que, entre todo lo que escuchó, tenía buenas noticias para Ray. A Anna le agradaban los chicos inteligentes y seguros, pero de eso el no tenía idea. Por eso, cuando quedaron en juntarse…

-Hola, Norman.—Saludó Ray. Apenas sonreía. Se dijo a si mismo que debía ocultar toda prueba que lo hiciera ver que había ganado contra él, porque era una simple batalla de orgullo masculino (_bastante idiota, aun eran niños después de todo_) pero que iba a ganar a toda costa.

-Buenas tardes, querido hermano. Mi mejor amigo…- El albino sonrió tan tierno como siempre. Pero lo cierto es que ambos ocultaban oscuras intenciones tras esas sonrisas inocentes, que de inocencia en realidad no tenían nada. Solo eran un par de chicos con la intención de jugar al chantaje, sintiéndose poderosos con la información en la palma de sus manos, una básica, pero la mas importante en esos años de incertidumbre, pubertad y hormonas…

_¡Información sobre chicas!_

-Te he contactado, porque resulta que he recolectado información…jodidamente valiosa para tu conveniencia.—Aclaró el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado.

-No me interesa.

-Es sobre Emma

-…-

-…-

-Haberlo dicho antes.—Dijo, mostrando su smartphone. –Me parece justo un intercambio de información, entonces, Ray.—

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua con sumo desinterés-

-No me interesa—

-Es sobre Anna—

-…-

-…-

-…Como dices que dijiste? Diablos, me interesa.—El chico apretó los dientes. Tsk, se maldijo por ser débil. Estaba bien que Norman accediera, era un idiota baboso por

Emma ¿Pero él? ¿Acaso ya había llegado a ese punto también?

-¿Ves como podemos llegar a un mutuo acuerdo?—La manipulación se le daba muy bien a su mejor amigo, eso pensó Ray en esos instantes, sin embargo, era un intercambio equivalente en realidad.

-Si algo me enseñó _Full metal Alchemist,_ es que no puedo obtener algo a cambio sin haber dado también algo de valor equivalente. A la cuenta de tres, me pasarás lo que tienes, y yo también lo haré.- Sonrió decidido el joven de cabellos oscuros. –nada de trampas.—

-Nada de trampas. Está bien para mi, mientras me pases la información de Emma—Norman miró totalmente confiado su teléfono, y en ese momento… comenzó. El tan dichoso intercambio de información se estaba generando en ese preciso instante.

A cada chico le carcomió el corazón y los nervios los estaban matando. Pensar en que se encontrarían en aquella grabación, de que manera sorprenderían a sus respectivas chicas (_y ojala, futuras citas_) en base a lo que escucharían a continuación.

-Más te vale sea algo bueno…- masculló Ray, nervioso, sintiendo rabia por sus propios nervios…. Es que, en primer lugar ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo algo como eso?

-Fufu… Es tan bueno que no te lo podrás creer. He sido… generoso. – Bufó Norman. –Sin embargo ¿Qué hay de las palabras de Emma? suponiendo que hemos captado lo mismo. Sí, entonces ha de ser equivalente…-

-Ah, ella dijo que…-

"_-¿Eh? Claro que no. Ray y Norman son como mis hermanos."_

-…- El chico sudó frío.

-¿Hm?—

La mirada inquisitiva de Norman, y el hecho de que en realidad la información que

como espía estaba a punto de pasar no era tan buena, hicieron que el chico se sintiera, realmente acorralado.

-¿Me vas a decir o no, Ray?—

-…-

En ese momento, Ray sintió el verdadero terror. (_Aunque técnicamente no fuese su culpa, de seguro terminaría pagando platos rotos y unas cuantas cantidades de pañuelos desechables para Norman)_

* * *

Capitulo cortito, espero me disculpen! queria hacer una cooperacion entre mis dos niños para que asi puedan conquistar a sus niñas 333


	3. ¿Estoy enamorada?

-Me prometiste que sería un intercambio equivalente…-

Ambos estaban sentados a cada lado, en un pequeño banquillo en el gran patio de la academia.

-Y ahora lo que tengo es… Que Emma me ve sólo como su hermano y nada más.—

-No seas tan negativo.—Dijo irónicamente el que siempre era el más negativo de los tres, pero de alguna forma debía ayudar a su amigo en problemas. – Sé que Emma dijo que te ve como un hermano pero… ¿No has tomado en cuenta lo demás? Casi todas las características que dio, encajaban contigo. Ya sabes, de su chico ideal.—

-Su chico ideal no sería su hermano—

-¡Basta, ya! ¡Tu eres el idiota que no le ha dicho nada en todos estos años!—aludió a decir el pelinegro, y tenia razón. Desde que tenia memoria, podía ver que su amigo siempre observaba con ojos mucho mas profundos a la chica de cabello tornasol. –Tuviste la oportunidad muchas veces…No, todavía la tienes—

-No después de que me ve como su hermano. Ah, tal vez asi… todo estará mejor.—

Sin que se diese cuenta, de pronto Norman estaba en un espiral de depresión terrible, tanto que incluso abrumó a Ray. _(a la depresión a los trece en persona)_

-¡Que reacciones, hombre!— Desesperado, el pelinegro lo tomó de los hombros.

-Tu tuviste más suerte que yo. Preocúpate de eso.—

-¿Y dejarte así? ¡No puedo, diablos! ¡Que te dije que reacciones!-

Norman, luego de ser zamarreado cual estropajo desprovisto de toda esperanza, dio un suave suspiro, y luego sonrió de una manera que asusto a su amigo. –No ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aunque ella me vea como un hermano, yo jamás… ¡Yo jamás podría aceptar el hecho de que ella este con alguien más!—

-E-Esa es la actitud, maldita sea. —Ray lo dejó a un lado, y ahora si pudo sonreír apropiadamente.

–No dejes que pase el tiempo. Confiésate o solo le darás la razón a Emma. Es una idiota que dice esas cosas porque le preocupan mucho las personas que quiere ¿No es así? Tanto como si realmente fueran su familia—Lo miró de lado, y para su sorpresa, el albino tenia una mirada endemoniada sobre él.

-¿No será que tu también vas tras Emma…?—

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No!- clamó espantado. –En primer lugar, yo si la considero esa molestosa hermana que nunca tuve, no como tú que siempre le tuviste ganas. En segundo, no quiero morir tan joven a manos de ti, o de tu familia. En tercero, tú ya…ya sabes quien me gusta, mierda. —Clamo frustrado y ruborizado por tener que confesarlo. Norman obtuvo una sonrisa tan dulce como siempre. La mas grande amenaza había logrado calmarse.

-Solo para estar seguros… Hmm, hablando de eso. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo te le vas a confesar a Anna?—Preguntó curioso, mirando las canchas más allá en donde los demás estudiantes practicaban básquetbol. Ray suspiró.

-No lo sé. No soy tan cercano a ella después de todo. Debería dejar que el tiempo pase y...—

-Huuuuuh..— Norman le dio una mirada bastante larga, casi como reprochándole esas palabras. Es que, era verdad. El acababa de ser regañado por tardarse en su confesión y resultaba que ahora, el también quería dejar que el tiempo pasase.

-¡Ghh! Lo sé ¿Esta bien? Esto es difícil. No sé como manejarlo, y sé que el hecho de que quiera dejar que pase el tiempo es porque...—

-Porque eres cobarde. Justo como yo.—añadió Norman, dando un largo suspiro.

-No lo digas así. Tu eres un idiota baboso. Yo soy...—

-Acéptalo, Ray. Cuando lo aceptes te sentirás mejor…- La mirada de Norman sobre sí fue tan terrorífica que nuevamente lo hizo temblar.

-¿Por qué eso sonó a como algo que diría mi mamá…?—

-Te sentirás mejor porque sabes que puedes hacer algo al respecto. Si. Definitivamente dejaré de… excusarme a mi mismo. Hoy le diré a Emma lo que siento por ella. – Se levantó de su asiento, completamente motivado, feliz, con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento…

-Norman, c-cállate.—

-¡Hoy le diré que la amo!—

-¡Que te calles!—Advirtió Ray pero fue demasiado tarde. Frente a ellos…

-¿Huh?—

Emma los miraba curiosa, mientras tomaba jugo desde un popote. Sonreía animadamente como siempre, mirando a sus amigos como si ni siquiera sospechase la razón por la cual ambos la miraban estando totalmente paralizados y en shock, sobretodo por supuesto, Norman.

-¿Qué la amas? ¿Pero a quien, Norman?— señaló esta vez, cambiando su mirada a una curiosa. Oh no.

_Ohhh no._

_OHHHHHHH NO_

-E-Emma… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tu clase estaba, en… deportes—

Norman apenas pudo hablar. De hecho no supo como es que salieron las palabras de su boca cuando el corazón le latía tan fuerte y su cara estaba sumamente roja. En ese momento, hubiera deseado desaparecer, ser cosechado tal vez….

_Espera, creo que nos equivocamos de universo._

-Si, pero el maestro ya me calificó. He sido la primera en salir.—Dijo feliz. Ahora que la notaban bien, la chica traía el buzo deportivo de la academia.

–Asi que los vi y dije ¡Bien! ¡Más tiempo extra para estar con Norman y Ray!¡Justamente los encontré aquí, que felicidad!—Se acercó a ellos. –Pero Norman ¿Estas bien? Por cierto ¿De quien hablabas?—Lo miró atenta.

-¿Será que es alguna chica?—

-Ah, bueno, eso, yo…ah— De manera inconsciente, el joven miro a Ray, casi como diciéndole _"Ayuda por favor"_ en una especie de comunicación telepática que en realidad no era telepática. Pero el chico lo recibió bien.

-Hablaba de la clase de ciencias, claramente.—Notando que su amigo lo miraba con insistencia, pidiendo ayuda, Ray se mostró tranquilo y miró a Emma de la misma forma. –Como es tutor de la clase de Química, y todos han logrado excelentes resultados, les dirá que los ama y los aprobará.—Le dijo, mientras Emma lo miraba curiosa.

Norman en ese preciso instante, quiso desplomarse, temblar, golpear y tirarse al suelo. No había forma de que Emma se creyese una mentira como esa, pues el mismo reconocía no ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos y en su vida le había dicho a alguien que lo amaba. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando vio los labios de la chica curvarse en otra sonrisa.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Es que si Norman es el tutor, es imposible que les vaya mal! Después de todo explicas muy bien. Tienes paciencia y eres atento, por eso todos aprobarán…- añadio la joven, para mirarlo con dulzura. El albino no podía creer que en verdad se lo creyó pero, así era mejor. Así podría confesarse en el momento sonrió mas tranquilo y entonces, notó que la chica apretaba suavemente sus labios.

-Emma… Gracias.— añadió. Le gustaba que pensase así de él.

-Ah, enseguida regreso. Ya terminé mi jugo, así que buscaré un basurero.—La pelinaranja se alejó entre tiernos trotes. Norman la observó alejarse y—

-¡Phew!- lanzó un gran suspiro y volvió a sentarse, casi lanzarse encima de aquel banquillo de patio. –Eso estuvo cerca—

-Demasiado cerca. Diablos, casi te escucha. No era la manera de que se enterara.—Clamó Ray, para mirarlo. –Pero dijiste que seria hoy, y más vale que cumplas.— Norman miró hacia abajo, y ambos procedieron a esperar a Emma.

No—añadió, sorprendiendo a Ray. – Aun si ella no me escuchó del todo, seria totalmente sospechoso. Debo dejar que olvide este error.—

-¡Tch! Allá tu.—alegó su amigo pelinegro, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Como odiaba que fuese tan lento.

Mientras tanto, Emma encontró un bote de basura en una esquina del edificio de la academia. Tiró la cajita de jugo en el mismo y… su mirada se ensombreció en tan solo un instante.

-Ah—

Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, y muy ruborizada se tapó la cara. Dejaba un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para mirar hacia el suelo, para intentar perderse con la mirada, pero en realidad su corazón latía demasiado fuerte en esos instantes…

-Norman… ¿Me ama de esa forma?

_Ella lo escuchó absolutamente todo._

No quiso interferir con lo que había dicho, y pretendió no haber escuchado nada. Incluso vio como Ray intentaba detenerlo porque dijo algo sumamente importante en el momento menos indicado. Lo supo y guardó silencio, fingió pero… Cuando miró al albino a los ojos, luego de la mentira sobre su clase, no pudo evitar apretar sus labios y sentir su pecho locamente agitado, más que después de los entrenamientos deportivos. En ese momento supo que debía retirarse, aun si fuera por unos instantes. Aquella verdad la carcomía por dentro y hacía que nuevos sentimientos fueran abiertos.

Abiertos porque siempre supo que amaba a Norman. Tal vez no de una manera romántica, pero el amor estaba presente _(o quien sabe, quizás solo no se dio cuenta)_

Lo que ocurría ahora, era que esos sentimientos de la infancia encerrados en un colorido baúl con sus recuerdos y sensaciones más importantes, se liberaban, y daban paso a un sentimiento evolucionado, mucho más pasional, agudo y desconcertante.

_El amor romántico._

-¿De esto era lo que hablaba Gillian? Entonces…Norman de verdad me—

No era momento aún de pensar en esas cosas. Estaba tardando y sus amigos se preocuparían. Dejó que el sonrojo de su rostro pasase, y se levantó una vez más. Suspiró largamente. Ya tendría tiempo de discutir aquellos confusos sentimientos con la almohada, o tal vez con su padre.

-Emma… ¿Está todo bien?—Sus amigos la esperaban exactamente en el mismo lugar. Norman poseía siempre esa mirada tan dulce y preocupada hacia ella. Sintió que ahora que había descubierto algo tan importante, no iba a poder controlarse…

No, si Norman pudo hacerlo, entonces ella sin duda también podía hacerlo.

-¡Todo bien! Es sólo que me ha costado encontrar algún bote de basura—

-Por todo lo que tardaste, pareciera que fuiste a buscar uno a tu casa.—burló Ray con una sonrisilla de lado

-¡No tardé tanto!- bufó la chica, protestando con las mejillas infladas.

-Si, lo que digas. Ya sé, fuiste a buscar tus bragas.—Señalo el joven sin pena alguna

-¡RAAAY!- Emma se lanzó a tirarle las mejillas con suma pena. -¡No puedes hablar así de la ropa interior de una chica! ¡No importa lo que haya pasado ayer!-

Aunque Norman se ruborizó suavemente, al verlos comenzó a reír muy divertido por la situación. Sí, al final, no importaba que ocurriese. Lo único que le importaba después de todo era verlos felices a ambos. Era ver feliz a Emma.

-Espero que Anna no las tenga otra vez.—Bromeó, recordando sentirse frustrado por el hecho de no poder tener aquellas pantys, pero rápido negó con la cabeza. Eso era demasiado pervertido incluso para él…

_¿O quizás no?_

En fin, el día pasó bastante rápido, y llego la hora de cada uno para volver a sus hogares.

Como siempre, se reunían en la salida, caminaban hasta la ruta central y luego dividían las direcciones. Lastimosamente no vivían demasiado cerca, pero ese no era impedimento tampoco, para que todos los días hiciesen lo mismo.

-¡Hasta mañana!—

-¡Nos vemos, Emma!—

-Bye bye—

Emma corría feliz, pero por sobretodo determinada. Debía llegar rápidamente a casa, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al único que podía contestar algo como lo que estaba pensando. Alguien que tuviese la experiencia… sí, definitivamente lo sabría.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!—clamó la enérgica niña, luego de abrir y cruzar las rejas que cubrían a una linda casa de dos pisos, con un patio delantero pequeño, el cual estaba decorado con flores coloridas y propias del verano. Entró, dejó sus zapatos y…

-¡Emma!—Un hombre de cabello rojizo la recibió con un dulce abrazo. –Bienvenida a casa.—

-¡Estoy en casa, papá!-clamó contenta. Su nariz percibió un aroma delicioso que envolvía a toda la casa. –Mwahh… huele muy bien. ¿Qué cocinaste?—

-Adivina quien hizo la cena.—Una tercera voz habló desde más allá, y miró a la niña con una sonrisa de lado. Emma se espantó.

-¡Tío Yuugo!- clamó, para abrazarse a su padre y lloriquear -¡Pero tu cocinas asqueroso!¡Nooo!—

-¿Hah? ¿Qué dijiste, niña antena?!—

-Emma, la verdad es que él ha mejorado bastante en la cocina. Me ayudó mientras estuve afuera.—Lucas le acarició la cabecita a su tierna hija, quien aun así miraba con sospecha al adulto de negros cabellos y canas precoces.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa será mejor que el pescado apanado en galletas de chocolate y el té de pizza con piña.—

-Eh, sí. Eso fue un reverendo asco.—Rió Lucas para mirar a su hermano y compañero de toda la vida, molestándolo con las risas que soltó junto a Emma.

-Si sí, muy graciositos los cabezas de cerillo. Apresúrense y siéntense a la mesa. Serviré los platos.- El hombre se levantó. Casi siempre después del trabajo o cuando tenía días libres, pasaba a casa de ambos, a visitarlos. Era feliz con ello, y Emma ya sentía tener dos padres. Lucas, su padre biológico, era cándido y amable, y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Mientras que Yuugo siendo su contraparte era amargado y algunas veces lanzaba bromas crueles, pero era una buena persona. Aunque la llamase "niña antena".

-Si, ah… pero antes de eso… ¡Papá, Tío Yuugo!- Clamó Emma, ya sin poder esperar para aquella duda que desde hace algún rato estaba sumamente presente en sus pensamientos. Ambos adultos voltearon para mirarla, prestándole su atención.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerles…- Se ruborizó, pero apretó los puños.

-Habla rápido, la comida se enfriará.—Dijo Yuugo pero, por mas despreocupado que se viese, notó que Emma estaba muy decidida.

-¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?—

Ambos sin duda, se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de la pequeña, quien apretaba sus puños, y fruncía sus cejas con decisión delante de ellos, queriendo saberlo a toda costa.

-¿Enamorado? Emma… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Mientras su padre sonreía con ternura, comprendiendo que ella estaba en esa edad de dudas, Yuugo sentía como su puño se hinchaba de venitas por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Es que creo que estoy enamorada.—Anunció con pena, para mirar hacia abajo y…

-¡¿Quién es el desgraciado?!—El cómico grito del tío hizo que ambos se espantaran. Agarró un cucharón de sopa y comenzó a agitarlo de manera ofendida y colérica. Lucas tuvo que contenerlo para que no saliera por la puerta.

-¡Lo mataré, lo matare aunque sea lo último que haga!—

Aunque se mostrase agresivo y siempre anduviera de malas pulgas, el pelinegro mayor realmente quería a Emma como si también fuese su hija. El chico que planease quitársela para hacerla su novia lo iba a pagar caro. Emma tembló ligeramente al pensar en ello.

-Oh no—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PD:** Reviví a los husbandos legales para que fueran parte de esta historia. En serio los amo bastante.

Por cierto, hice que Lucas fuera el padre de Emma ya que tiene el cabello rojizo y es muy amable. Me parecía un poco mas coherente que Yuugo, pero aun así el la ama y la cela como si fuese su papá tambièn. Aqui los dos han convivido bastante con ella.

Por cierto, los sucesos del manga me tienen muy ansiosa, por eso me mantengo escribiendo entre periodos cortos. Juro que esta serie me tiene con tanto hype que no paro de escuchar los OST y ya sin terminar esto quiero escribir todavia mas de mis pollitos hermosos. Cambio y fuera


	4. Condena

Sacando capitulos a la velocidad de la luz, ojala hiciera esto con mis demas historias :c en serio lo siento mucho. Neverland me tiene muy entusiasmada asì que quiero apresurarme y escribir mucho sobre mis niños preciosos!

Ahora, responderé algunas preguntillas preguntosas.

**Sugar**: **en primer lugar, muchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus lindos reviews. En serio me hacen muy feliz y me motivan tanto como mi propio hype para seguir con esta historia. Ahora aclararé algunas de tus preguntas:**

**-En el primer capítulo, mencioné que Anna estaba en la clase de deportes junto con Emma ; esto fue un error mío. Pretendo hacer que ella practique deportes (para situaciones a futuro) pero por supuesto, como la mini doctora que es, es toda una científica así que está en la clase de teoría científica mención Biología, topándose a veces con Norman.**

**-En el tercer capítulo, introduje a Lucas como el padre de Emma. La historia de quien fue su mujer la aclararé mas adelante, tengo una historia bonita para eso también. Tengo muchas ideas que espero que te gusten **_(y les gusten mucho a todos)_** ya que aunque este sea un fanfic relacionado al romance y la comedia, también quiero hacer mi propia versión de los hechos, o mi propia historia para cada una de mis hermosas OTPS.**

**Tamien quiero mencionar que los sucesos actuales del manga no me van a frenar. ¡Viva el NorEmma carajo! **

**Shirai ya hazlos cannon por el amor del fldllflsl! - (dios demonio por cierto)**

_**DISCLAIMER: The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai.**_

* * *

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué se siente?—

Luego de que lograsen sentarse a la mesa, y sobretodo, que Yuugo se calmase, procedieron a hablar de aquel tema que tanta curiosidad generaba en la chica. La misma los miraba determinada. Lucas rió, y entonces miró hacia atrás por unos instantes.

-El amor ¿eh?—

-Lo conoces. ¿Acaso no amas a tu familia?— protestó Yuugo aun enfadado. Comía de la deliciosa pasta que habría preparado. Esta vez sin chocolate ni demases ingredientes extraños… De verdad sabía bien.

-No, sé que no es lo mismo. Amo a toda mi familia, pero el amor romántico ha de ser diferente— dijo Emma, para mirar hacia abajo razonando.

\- Quiero decir, es diferente amar a un hermano a amar alguien y querer besarlo, y-

-Si, hija. Es completamente diferente—Añadió Lucas para reír mientras Yuugo seguía protestando con el cucharón de sopa, pensando en como mataría de formas diferentes al escuincle baboso que se había atrevido a enamorar a su pequeña.

-Cuando te enamoras, sientes… Esas mariposas en el estómago, aquella ansiedad incontrolable y, tu cara se pone roja, y no sabes que hacer con esas confusas sensaciones… ¿Verdad?—Sonrió el pelirrojo. Emma lo observo dándose cuenta de que…

-¡Es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo! En verdad es difícil lidiar con esto. Pero…- continuó mirando hacia abajo, y pensó. Si Norman la amaba…

¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo soportando todos aquellos sentimientos?

¿Fue por mucho? Entonces esas miradas ¿Nunca fueron solo amistad?

-¿Pero?—Lucas la miraba con atención. Fue entonces que recibió también, la mirada maléfica de Yuugo.

-Escucha, pequeña antena. Espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo. El amor no es solo un montón de fantasías o cuentos de príncipes y hadas. No—No paraba de apuntarle con aquel cucharón de sopa. No entendía por qué lo tenía. Ni preparó sopa después de todo.

-El amor es complicado, a veces sentirás desfallecer y caer en la total desesperación de la incertidumbre. Si consigues hacer de esa persona tu pareja, habrá problemas y conflictos entre los dos. Muchas veces no estarán de acuerdo. Muchas veces discutirán y ¡BOOM! La ruptura. Lo que al final, te hace entender que sólo perdiste tiempo al idealizar a una persona solo por los "cuentos" que el amor te vendió—

-¡Yuugo!— protesto Lucas con el ceño fruncido. – No plasmes tus problemas personales en la situación de Emma.—Regañó. De pronto la niña pelinaranja tenía las mejillas infladas.

-¡Papá tiene razón! No me asusta equivocarme. Tengo que probarlo por mí misma primero, antes de darte la razón. Además ¡Ya deberías ir disculpándote con Tía Dina!—La niña apunto su tenedor hasta el pelinegro, inculpándolo. -¡Apuesto a que por eso me dices estas cosas!-

-¡¿Hahh?!

-¡No tiene la culpa de que seas un malas pulgas!—

-Está bien, no nos desviemos del tema, por favor.—Pidió Lucas calmando las miradas iracundas de los dos. Volvió a mirar con dulzura a su hija. – Por supuesto eres libre de experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones por tu cuenta, Emma. Sé que lo harás bien. Y si algún inconveniente sucede, Yuugo y yo estaremos para…-

-Partirle la madre a ese desgraciado.

-¡Yuugo!—

-TCH.—

Emma los observó por instantes y entonces, sonrió segura de sus decisiones. -¡Sí!—Continuó cenando. Se sentía afortunada de tener a quienes pudieran comprenderla, apoyarla y guiarla en su camino a la adolescencia.-Aunque no quiero que lo lastimen.—Frunció el ceño, mirado a Yuugo. -Te acusaré con tía Dina—

Ambos nuevamente se envolvieron en una batalla de miradas, entre las cuales se cruzaba un tenedor y un cucharón de sopa. Lucas suspiro y luego rió contento. A veces sentía tener dos hijos en realidad...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Para él, no fue necesario anunciar que ya había llegado a su casa una vez más.

Suspiró frente al enorme portón de ingreso. No dijo, ni hizo nada. La cámara de reconocimiento facial a un costado de la misma, escaneó sus facciones únicas y propias de su familia.

La prestigiosa Familia Ratri.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, joven Norman—

Anunció la voz automatizada para abrir sus puertas al albino y permitirle el acceso a su hogar; una hermosa mansión completamente blanquecina, casi como de ensueño.

Llegó a la entrada, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. No dijo nada. No es como si alguien estuviese esperando a recibirlo… Más que alguna que otra mucama o mayordomo que rondase por ahí. No importaba, realmente.

Era otro día aburrido en aquella refinada vida.

A veces lo detestaba completamente, pero no decía nada. Nunca decía nada. Era mejor asi. Soportaría hasta lo que debiese, y cumpliría sus propias expectativas. Por ahora, era un menor y necesitaba el apoyo e influencias de su familia para llegar hacia sus metas.

Fingió una sonrisa cuando se encontró con su hermano bajando por las escaleras.

-Hola, hermano mayor—

Saludó el joven albino de manera cortés, casi como si no se estuviese dirigiendo a un miembro de su familia. Pero la cosa siempre había sido así después de todo.

_Orden. Solamente orden_

El albino mayor, un muchacho de melena lisa y de unos veinte años, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Es extraño encontrarte aquí. Pensé que estarías en Francia, iniciando tu postgrado de Ingeniería.

-No me verás por mucho rato. En unas horas me devolveré a Francia. Así que, deja esas sonrisillas falsas para otro momento. Realmente me asustas. – Continuó bajando las escaleras mientras su hermano menor subía.

-No sé que ve mi padre en ti.—

… Frío, completamente frío como sus colores, Peter Ratri, el hijo mayor, bajó las escaleras y decidió ignorar por completo lo que Norman pudiese decir a continuación. Para su suerte, no dijo nada. El también decidió ignorarlo. Era lo único que podía hacer para aguantar.

-Pues, buena suerte, querido hermano.- …o eso pensó. Peter no ganaría esa batalla moral. Norman lo tenía decidido. La dulce sonrisa de su hermano menor lo irritaba, le hacía querer golpearlo. Después de todo, creía que era falso, y esa falsedad era la favorita de su padre, quien siempre que podía demostraba el gran aprecio que tenía por él.

Frio, siempre tan frío y ordenado. _Lujoso._

Norman caminó hasta su habitación en aquellos extensos pasillos decorados por una alfombra roja cual si fuese de la realeza, con bellos cuadros que no significaban nada para él. Ni quien los pintó, ni sus marcos de oro, ni el absurdo valor monetario de cada uno de ellos. No.

_Desearía que fuese más simple._

-Simple, ¿huh?—

Repentinamente, recordó la situación de aquella tarde. Todo lo relacionado con Emma y con Ray. El como de pronto, dejó de preocuparse de todo y casi grita a los cuatro vientos su amor por la chica de los colores de verano.

Ella a sus ojos es simple, y es eso lo que la hace encantadora. Lo que la vuelve tan maravillosa como una cálida primavera. Es tan apasionada como un abrasador verano. Dulce y comprensiva como el otoño. Tan fuerte y determinada como el invierno.

Sonrió. Ya veía, por eso estaba enamorado de Emma. Ella le ofrecía simpleza, y era todo lo que quería y aspiraba a tener. La simpleza de su naturaleza, y la pasión de sus sentimientos.

Sí, ella era valiente, terca, alegre y simple. Amaba con locura a su familia, ellos la hacian feliz como nadie, como ninguno de esos lujos podría hacerla jamás, como ninguna joya o título prestigioso. Mientras tuviese cerca a su adorada familia, todo estaría bien.

Tal vez en su corazón, la presencia de Emma no era nada simple, pero le gustaba pensar que así era.

Entonces también recordó:

_Orden, siempre es Orden._

También amaba a Emma porque ella muchas veces trajo caos, espontaneidad, a su organizada y recta vida. La desordenó, hizo todo un alboroto. Rompió, quebró el orden y lo llevó a su manera. Su vida y su corazón, todo al mismo tiempo desde que tenía memoria.

¿Cómo la conoció? Fue un hecho nada simple.

Resulta que, Norman siempre fue educado en las mejores escuelas, ya que desde nacido debió cargar con el título y el renombre de la familia Ratri : una influyente estirpe de genios, científicos y políticos no solo alrededor del país, sino alrededor del mundo.

Él no los decepcionó, al contrario. Norman aprendió a leer cuando apenas cumplió los cuatro años y a los seis ya podía realizar ecuaciones matemáticas medianamente complejas. A los siete la complejidad subió enormemente y a los nueve, ya sobrepasaba al nivel de Preparatoria. Ahora, a sus trece años, la dificultad matemática y física de nivel universitario no era nada para él. Siempre fue un genio excepcional. Fue mejor que Peter desde el inicio, y tal vez por ello este tenía un sentimiento de rivalidad con el menor.

Envidia nada sana. Nada propia de un hermano.

Por eso, insistió en que Norman fuese inscrito en un jardín de niños público cuando tan sólo tenía cuatro años. Es decir, en un jardín no tan frío, solemne y lujoso como a los que debía acostumbrar.

Su padre lo hizo, y el pequeño albino recibió la atención especial (o mas bien el miedo) de todos los educadores debido a su estatus. Cosa que a su corta edad ya entendía, y sentía como una vil condena. No sólo su gran inteligencia, sino que su apellido sobretodo, le impedía hacer amigos. Las excusas siempre eran: _"Si digo algo que te moleste, tendré problemas con tu familia. ¡No quiero eso! ¡Que miedo!"_

"_¡Mis padres dicen que los Ratri son corruptos!"_

"_¡Que miedo!"_

Nadie siquiera intentaba acercarse. Eso lo llevó a pensar que el problema era él, y sólo el. Así que no hacía nada más que mirar a la distancia, con tristeza, como los demás niños sin la carga de su familia encima, se divertían.

Todo hasta que—

-¡Fuera abajoooooo!—

Aquel gritito lo asustó. Antes de que se diera cuenta ¿Una niña había caído desde el cielo…? Fue un rápido aterrizaje, y esos cabellos de sol, lo primero en lo que se fijó, estaban alborotados. Había una gran sonrisa plasmada en ese bonito rostro. Norman creyó estar presenciando a un auténtico ángel frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, era una niña, quien con toda su energía se había colgado de las rejas de malla en las que Norman se apoyaba para mirar el gran patio a la distancia. Entonces de pronto, la niña lo miraba.

-¡Ah!—

No supo que lo asustó más. La sorpresa o la repentina mirada de la niña de verdosos ojos, ojos que no parecían juzgarlo, ni temerle. Es mas…

Lo entendía.

-¡Aquí estás! ¡Tu eres el niño nuevo!— Anunció, para tomar un respiro y mirarlo con entusiasmo. Norman no podía creer que en ese preciso instante, alguien estuviera sonriéndole con tanta pureza y sinceridad. -¡Te estaba buscando! Tu eres…¿Norman, verdad?—

-¿Ah? S-s…sí.- asintió con timidez, sin dejar de observar incrédulo a la muchachita que lo señalaba con alegría.

-¡Genial! Yo soy Emma. ¡Gusto en conocerte, Norman!— clamó tomándole las manitas en un gesto animoso, cosa que hizo ruborizar al niño –Oye ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—

-E-Emma… ¡E-Es un gusto! Pero ¿Por qué?— No pudo evitar preguntárselo. Todos le temían pero esa niña… - No le caigo bien a los demás niños, porque mi familia –

-¡Hehe, lo sé! Es esa… uhm….¿Ratri verdad?—Norman asintió con pesadez. - Yo opino que el resto de esos niños no saben nada— dijo, sonriente.

-¿Eh?—

-Porque, no importa que apellido tengas. Norman es Norman ¿verdad? No te ves como si fueras un niño malo, así que yo no haré caso a lo que digan—Declaró la orgullosa pequeña, cruzada de brazos. -¡Yo creo en ti! Así que, vamos a jugar!—

-¿Crees… en mí?—

A sus cortos cuatro años, el pequeño por primera vez sentía su corazón dar un vuelco. Uno que sin pensarlo, cambiaría el resto de su vida por completo.

-¡Creo en ti! ¡Así que seamos amigos!— Le dijo con todo el sentimiento de su corazoncito. –¡Vamos a jugar, y a molestar a Ray! ¡Ah, es un amigo que también es muy listo!— declaró, guiandole de la mano hasta aquel jardín que nunca creyó que pisaría estando acompañado.

Conoció casi al mismo tiempo a Ray, el niño listo como él que gustaba de lecturas extensas y tenía una personalidad grave y fuerte que, sin darse cuenta, el y Emma podían suavizar en conjunto con las travesuras y el caos que sólo los niños podían hacer.

Travesuras y caos ¿Cuándo pudo pensar que sentiría algo así, en su rutinaria, ordenada y recta vida?

_Tormentosa vida_

_Que Emma iluminó sin que se lo esperase._

Entró a su cuarto, finalmente. Tal vez lo único bueno de llegar a casa es que podría tener un tiempo a solas consigo mismo. Sí, sólo consigo. Sólo el y su santuario de Emma—

Espera _¿Qué?_

Cuando las luces se encendieron, mostraron su habitación pintada de calidos colores anaranjados y verdosos, que justamente lucían como los colores de cierta niña –

Es que en realidad, no eran sus colores

Era ella. En serio.

-Por fin en casa.—Se lanzó a su cama., probablemente la única cosa que no estaba ornamentada con las fotos de Emma porque, absolutamente todo lo estaba.

Murallas, estanterías, libros, el fondo de pantalla de su pc de escritorio. ¡Todo tenía la foto de Emma! Tenía peluches, mercadería que… ¿cómo la consiguió? Todo con relación a Emma. Era completamente aterrador, y a la vez tierno, quizás.

Por supuesto sus amigos no sabían de eso. Emma por sobretodo no podía saberlo, que el cuarto de su querido amigo era nada mas que un tributo a su existencia. Existencia que le dio un motivo para seguir adelante aun cuando no quería.

Por eso, las pocas veces que sus dos mejores amigos fueron a su casa, Norman les mostraba un cuarto totalmente distinto. No había problema, la mansión tenia muchas habitaciones, pero su verdadero cuarto nadie lo conocía. Ni los criados, ni su padre o hermano. Sí, estaba mejor así.

-Creo que tomaré una siesta, Emma.— dijo el joven feliz, recostado entre las sábanas _(naranjas)_ para mirar una de las cientos de fotos de la joven pegada en muralla y sonreír. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar. La puerta estaba extremadamente asegurada bajo candado y pestillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Ugh!—

Mientras completaba su tarea, la pelinaranja juró tener un repentino escalofrío que definitivamente no fue normal. Se sacó los audífonos y miró alrededor, espantada. Ah… la ventana estaba abierta.

Espera, no era por eso. Sentia que estaban hablando de ella.

Pero ni modo, nunca podría saberlo. Se levantó a cerrarla, y entonces volvió a su escritorio de estudios dentro de su mediana habitación rústica y clásica como el resto de la casa. Continuó realizando su tarea, pero por un momento se detuvo.

-Bien, le diré todo a Norman esta semana.—

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

**PD: Aquí hice que Norman fuese un Ratri. Si, ya sabemos que en los sucesos actuales de la historia, ellos tienen sus papeles bastante manchados ... Pero quería hacer que mi niño no fuese igual, y Emma lo notó de inmediato. Emma siempre puede sacar lo mejor de él (y que nadie me diga lo contrario) **

**...Aunque sea un acosador y obsesivo sin remedio (?) Realmente me inspiré mucho del Norman de Oyakusoku.**

Cambio y fuera.


	5. Nuevos pensamientos

Y bueno, vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic y el corazón destruido ante los actuales sucesos del manga (En serio, no daré spoilers pero…MALDITO CAPITULO 145! JURO QUE ME HA HECHO LLORAR MAS DE LO QUE NUNCA HE LLORADO POR UN MANGA, Y ESO ES DECIR MUCHO!)

Al menos olvidé un poco mi tristeza escribiendo este capítulo. Contiene mucho RayAnna esta vez debido a que se estuvo haciendo una semana en honor a ellos dos y situaciones. Quería participar pero no sabía con que tema... así que al final aquí tendremos de todo un poco sobre ellos dos y NorEmma por supuesto.

Por cierto, espero que no les molesten las situaciones un poco ecchi (ligero, por supuesto. Siguen siendo niños, pero igual tho)

Sin más, disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai.**

* * *

.

.

Por su cuenta, Ray no dejaba de observar aquel video que a base de trueques, había conseguido de parte de Norman. Lo miró incluso cuando iba de camino a casa, en el mismo tren, pero ahora, una vez más en la soledad de su cuarto, lo reproducía con el único objetivo de hacerse una idea sobre a qué iba a enfrentarse a continuación..

Cuando por fin decidiese confesar sus sentimientos.

-¿E-Estamos hablando de chicos? Qué pena…- En el video, habló una muchacha de cabello verde y anteojos. Se tomó las mejillas a continuación. Tal y como dijo, claramente estaba apenada y nerviosa.

–Ahhh, Gilda ¿De verdad te avergüenza?—dijo otra chica riendo divertida, mientras casualmente masticaba carne. – No es que me interese de todos modos, pero se escucha interesante. — La muchacha llevaba el larguísimo cabello negro atado en una coleta única hacia un lado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te interesa o no, Bárbara? Y ya dije que dejes de masticar esa carne seca. ¡Es un hábito muy raro!- clamo la peliverde, apuntándola. Anna escuchaba atenta al lado derecho de ambas amigas. –De todos modos, no quiero hablar de eso. No es que me dé pena… ¡Es simplemente incómodo!- Gilda alzó la mirada, y entonces, casi como si estuvieran conectadas, ella y Bárbara miraron a Anna a continuación.

-¿Qué hay de ti?—Ambas se dirigieron al mismo tiempo a la rubia que se mantenía callada y pensante. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, contestando con un _¿Eh?_ la pregunta tan persuasiva y que aparentemente, debería contestar a como dé lugar juzgando por las miradas de sus amigas.

-¿Te interesan los chicos? Más bien ¿te interesa algún chico? No es que me interese saber, pero quiero saberlo. —Bárbara sonreía siempre con esas afirmaciones en las que uno no sabía si contestarle o no, pero sus amigas ya estaban acostumbradas. Era difícil entenderla aunque ella fuese de grado mayor y su _senpai_. Anna parpadeo un par de veces, miró hacia adelante y, entonces sonrió.

-sí, hay alguien. — afirmó tranquila, hasta un poco ruborizada. Eso hizo sorprender a sus amigas. De hecho, los ojos se les pusieron brillantes, y ambas tomaron cada brazo de la rubia para llevarla un poco más cerca de la pared y-

-¡¿Quieeen?! – Las miradas tan inquisitivas de ambas hicieron que la chica se pusiera nerviosa, y se ruborizara más. -¿Es cierto, Anna? Bueno, no es de extrañar. Eres linda y de seguro se te proponen mucho…- añadió Gilda

-¿Entonces fue alguien que se te propuso? ¿Quién? quiero saberlo. Lo voy a interrogar. Quiero saber si ese chico es lo mejor o no para mi amiga. O sea, no es que me importes, pero me importas. —Añadió Bárbara con seriedad.

-Pero no puedo decirles. Eso sería demasiado temprano. —Dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa modesta. –y, no es alguien que se me haya confesado. – Añadió para saciar un poco la curiosidad de sus amigas, que todavía no estaban satisfechas.

\- Así que simplemente lo haré yo cuando llegue el momento indicado. —Miró con dulzura hacia abajo.

-¡WAAAA!—Gilda y Bárbara se tomaron las mejillas, sin evitar el _grito fangirl_ que emergió de sus voces. – ¿Te confesaras? ¡Que atrevida! ¡Yo quiero verlo!—

-¿Y cuánto falta para eso?—pregunto la pelinegra, con los ojos brillantes. -¿Quién es? ¡Ya sé que dijiste que no lo dirías pero de todas maneras quiero saberlo!

-¡Al menos danos sus características! Si nos dices eso, no insistiremos más ¡Promesa!- clamo Gilda entusiasmada.

-¡Si, si! ¡Promesa!—Apoyó Bárbara. Anna suspiro con suavidad, volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y…

-Él es… un chico muy culto. Sabe muchas cosas de las que me gustaría seguir aprendiendo, pero de sus propias palabras. Es tranquilo y siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. Veamos… Le gusta mucho la historia y el arte. Tiene una perspectiva muy sensible de las cosas, ya que bajo ese temple de chico rudo sé que se esconde un chico suave que sólo quiere ser escuchado…- Juntó sus manos, ruborizada. –Y yo quiero que confíe en mí. Me propuse acercarme más a él ¿Saben? Quiero ser una persona que tenga ese privilegio. Así que yo… ¡Lo haré! Estoy muy decidida.- añadió. Las tiernas mejillas estaban teñidas de rosado, y no cambiaba esa sonrisa dulce y tranquila de su rostro.

-Annaaaaa….- Ambas volvieron a tener ojitos hacia su compañera -¡Esa es la determinación de una mujer!—Clamó Bárbara levantando su brazo. En ese momento, la grabación se cortó pues las chicas continuaron avanzando por el pasillo, y Norman, quien captó el video no quería quedar como un pervertido acosador por grabar a un trío de chicas… bueno, quizás si era un pervertido acosador, pero ese era otro asunto.

-…Tch. —Ray quitó el celular de su vista dejándolo a un lado, para colocarse un libro abierto sobre la cara que le ardía como si tuviera fiebre. Así que después de todo, a Anna sí le gustaba alguien.

¿Era muy presuntuoso creer que podría gustarle el?

_A él le gustaba mucho la historia y el arte._

¡Espera! A toda su clase le gusta la historia y el arte, pensó. Podría ser cualquiera. Comenzó también a cuestionarse si era tranquilo. Bueno, si tenemos de referencia a personas enérgicas como Emma o como Gillian, si, el definitivamente era tranquilo. ¡Pero todavía había personas que eran tranquilas, y también cultas! Como Norman u otros compañeros que formaban parte de su clase.

-Diablos, diablos…-Aun si los signos parecían ser claros, no quería ilusionarse. ¿Qué pasaba si al final no era él? ¿Todo sería en vano, y estaría por años deprimiéndose, arrepintiéndose toda la vida por haber perdido la amistad de la rubia solo por querer expresarle sus sentimientos?

-Esto es una reverenda mier-…

-Oh, me temo que deberás parar ahí.- Dijo la tranquila voz de su madre. Cruzada de brazos, Isabella observaba a su hijo sufrir una gran crisis existencial (una vez más) a sus cortos trece años.

-Tienes ese mal hábito de entrar sin tocar la puerta antes. —reclamó el muchacho sentándose, intentando de que el rubor se le fuera lo más rápido posible de la cara, aunque fuese en vano.

-Puedo entrar cuando quiera. Soy tu madre. —Aseguró con una sonrisilla tranquila y triunfante. La mujer del largo y trenzado cabello negro lo miraba desde su posición.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Estás aplicando lo de "Respeto tu privacidad pero reafirmo mi autoridad como tu madre entrando de todos modos?"

-Alguien aún recuerda las caricaturas que veía a los tres años…- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa suave.

-Literalmente recuerdo todo desde que nací. —Clamó Ray con tranquilidad, casi encogiéndose de hombros. Isabella sonrió, pero de todos modos, no era eso lo que deseaba saber.

-Hoy no cenaste apropiadamente. Eso no es normal. Apenas tocaste tu plato, y era tu comida favorita. Además, te apresuraste en encerrarte en tu cuarto. —suspiró. Se sentó a su lado en aquella cama, observando como el niño mantenía silencio

-¿Hay algo que te moleste, Ray?—

-…-

El chico sabía que podía taparle sus emociones a cualquiera, excepto a Isabella. De alguna manera ella siempre leía en donde no había palabras. Solo observando en silencio siempre, había descifrado que algo lo acomplejaba. Pero decirlo era demasiado vergonzoso…

-¿Es una chica?—

Bueno, sabía que su mama era intuitiva pero eso era pasarse de la maldita raya… ¿O quizás no? ¿Era normal que un chico a su edad estuviera tonto y confundido por amor? Mientras pensaba en eso, no pudo controlar su ceño fruncido y el rubor que apareció a continuación. Cuando abrió la boca para negarlo…

-Ya veo. —Sonrió la madre sin necesidad de respuesta.

–Espera ¡No he dicho algo como eso!—protestó Ray realmente ofendido por esa suposición, pero…

-No es necesario que lo digas. Hmm… esto me trae recuerdos. —La mujer miró hacia arriba. –Tu padre se comportaba muy extraño cada vez que nos veíamos cuando éramos pequeños. Muchas veces balbuceaba o se comportaba de manera torpe. Realmente estaba fuera de sí. —Isabella se mantenía sonriendo. –Luego siguió nervioso cuando nos convertimos en novios, y nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Y cuando fue nuestra primera vez…-

-¡Demasiada información! ¡Basta, suficiente!- protestó Ray asqueado, formando una equis con sus antebrazos y sin querer siquiera imaginarse algo tan vomitivo. -¡No es que yo esté planeando nada de eso, de todos modos!— volvió a decir casi desesperado, cosa que cambió cuando notó que había revelado lo que ocurría, de manera insconciente.

-…Entonces si es una chica. —La mirada que le dedicó ahora fue con triunfo. Diablos, siempre perdía ante ella. Calló aceptando la derrota. Tal y como decían, el silencio otorga.

-Es totalmente normal que pienses en cosas que puedan pasar, pero… Por lo que veo, ni siquiera ella lo sabe aún. Sería demasiado rápido proyectar tantas posibilidades. —La madre lo miró de manera comprensiva. Ray solo apartaba la mirada completamente apenado.

-Pero, no está mal hacerlo. Es bonito imaginar que la persona que amas te corresponde. Y ¿Quién sabe? Puede que sea así.

-Es mi amiga. También de Emma y de Norman. —Ray habló luego de una breve pausa. –Si me confieso y fallo, la perderé para siempre. Perderé nuestra amistad. Si ese es el caso, prefiero guardar la distancia. —Aseguró. Isabella se sorprendió un poco. No era normal que su hijo fuese sincero con sus sentimientos. Eso sólo podía significar que de verdad necesitaba una guía. Entonces era su momento.

-Eso suena a que primero deberías evaluar la situación ¿No es así? A veces, callar es una opción que tomamos para no lastimar a los demás, pero… ¿Qué pasa si no decir nada es lo que realmente va a lastimarlos?-…Ray se mantuvo en silencio. La madre puso una mano sobre su hombro. –Eres bueno analizando las cosas, pero recuerda que no debes ahogarte en un pequeño vaso de agua. La respuesta está frente a tus ojos y siempre la ha estado. Es cosa de analizar menos… y observar más.- ella cerro sus ojos. –Los gestos dicen mucho de una persona. La mirada que va más allá, es diferente a la de amistad. – Ella retiró su mano. Se levantó de la cama, y avanzó hasta la entrada.

-Sé que lo descubrirás. Ver lo más sencillo de las cosas es difícil para una mente tan racional como la tuya. —Cerró los ojos. –Pero, no es imposible. Buenas noches, Ray. —

-…Buenas noches. —Contestó el muchacho, pero mientras Isabella salía del cuarto…

-Hey, gracias… Mamá. —

La pelinegra sonrió sin mirarlo. Su pequeño hijo ya no era pequeño después de todo, y estaba orgullosa de eso.

-… ¿Gracias? Mañana te tocan todos los quehaceres de la casa. —Ella sonrió tan implacable como siempre. –Mis consejos no son gratis después de todo. —Cerró la puerta dejando a un consternado pelinegro.

-¡Tsk! Siempre hace lo mismo…-…Pero luego de molestarse, sonrió. Aquella relación siempre se trataba sobre quien era más frio y dominante que el otro, pero por supuesto como la familia que eran, se amaban. Ahora estaba más decidido con respecto a sus próximas acciones

_Analizar menos. Observar más._

Si, sonaba completamente imposible. Ray siempre buscaba encontrar la razón lógica detrás de un funcionamiento. Resulta que observar y dejarse llevar no era lo suyo, pero tendría que aprender.

Por ella.

Por esta vez, tenía que _permitirse equivocarse._

En lo posible, intentaría no hacerlo, pero ya no tenía miedo. Eso era lo importante.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La siguiente mañana transcurrió de lo más normal en _Neverland Gakuen. _

Transcurría otra mañana en la que caminaba hasta la academia en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, Norman y Emma; el par de idiotas tórtolos que quizás compartían el mismo miedo que él había sufrido ayer y sólo ello les impedía dar el siguiente paso.

-¡Ahh! Hoy tengo examen de relevos en natación.—suspiró Emma mientras los tres caminaban juntos. La chica levantó los brazos, estirándolos con mucho relajo. Sostenía una barrita de chocolate en sus manos. Las calorías eran importantes ese día –Pero practiqué mucho durante la semana así que descansaré antes del examen ¡De otro modo, podría ponerme nerviosa!—

-Ánimo, Emma. De seguro lo harás muy bien.—Norman le dedicó una muy dulce sonrisa.

-Mientras no te confíes…- dijo Ray aún un tanto pensativo sobre el tema de ayer.

-¡Sí! Lo bueno es que también participará Anna, y estaremos en el mismo equipo. No me sentiré tan sola después de todo.—La jovencita se puso una mano en la nuca. Al escuchar ese nombre, Ray se desconcertó y miró a su amiga con sorpresa.

-Oh, es cierto. Ella también está en ese taller extracurricular… Es curioso que haya decidido dar el examen, cuando no pertenece a la clase como tal.—Dijo Norman con cierta curiosidad. Inevitablemente miró a Ray, se dio cuenta de su desconcierto. Aquello le provocó una risa.

-Sí. Es beneficioso para ella si obtiene más buenas calificaciones. Es muy buena en deportes también!—añadió Emma. –Me pregunto si ella deseará practicar.

-Tal vez, ella querría que le den ánimos.—El albino sólo miró de reojo a su amigo pelinegro, quien sabía que estaba buscando molestarlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Se los daré, y también le daré este chocolate! ¡Es bueno comer chocolate antes de una actividad física importan…- Sin embargo, ese día hacía tanto calor, que Emma observó dolida como el envase del que era un delicioso chocolate parecía ahora un calcetín mojado y derretido entre sus manos. Era asqueroso.

-No puedo creer que el calor del sol viajara _149.6 millones_ de kilómetros solo para derretir mi barrita de chocolate para hoy. —

-Oh, te compraré otra, Emma.—Norman sonrió intentando ocultar su fascinación ante la adorable carita de tristeza de la pelinaranja. Esa definitivamente era una toma que debía tener en su santuario de Emma. Sí, ya estaba anotado.

-Chocolate, huh?—Ray estuvo pensativo. Podría regalárselo como muestra de ánimos a Anna, antes de la competencia. Pero… ¿No era acaso entregar chocolate un símbolo de romance? Diablos. De todos modos, ni siquiera estaban cerca de San Valentín o algo. No había nada de malo en hacerlo. ¿O sí?

-¡Por cierto! Es difícil conseguir el traje de baño que tiene la insignia de la academia, pero ya lo tengo, sin problemas!- señaló la enérgica joven de naranjos cabellos sacando de su bolso el bonito traje de baño escolar color azul, que en un borde llevaba la insignia de _Neverland Gakuen_.

Al instante, Norman se ruborizó con fuerza. -¿Usarás ese traje… hoy?—intentó ser lo más cauteloso posible, pero al imaginarse a su querida Emma en un traje tan corto y ajustado…

-¡Así es! Ya me lo probé y es muy cómodo!—Confesó la niña volviéndolo a guardar.

-Definitivamente tengo que tener una foto de eso.—Dijo Norman sin poder controlar sus susurros pero-

-¿Huh?

-¡Nada, nada! Decía que espero que te vaya muy bien en el examen, Emma…- Sonrió tan angelical como siempre.

-Espera. ¿Anna también usará eso?—Ray de partida la tomó de los hombros mientras que, tardíamente, analizaba la situación y se daba cuenta de que su interés romántico también usaría algo como eso. -¡Contesta!—

-¿Hahh? ¡Pues claro! ¡Daremos el mismo examen!—Protestó Emma.

-Entonces Anna va a usar ese traje de baño.—Le dijo con completa seriedad.

-…¿Sí? Ray, te estás comportando extraño.—Dijo Emma con miedo ante la mirada terrorífica del chico, que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Ray se apartó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tan entusiasmado _(y asustado de sus propias emociones)_ por una chica, que ya se andaba pareciendo a Norman.

Éste le sonrió mientras se mantenía caminando tras Emma. _"No puedes evitar convertirte en un acosador"_ Le dijo con la mirada completamente resuelta.

-¡AAAAAH!—Espantado, Ray corrió solo hasta la entrada del edificio dejando a una consternada Emma y a un Norman con una graciosa sonrisa de lado.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?—Emma obtuvo un signo de duda que curiosamente se formó en su antena. -¿Me pregunto si no le gustó el traje? ¿Le incendiará el traje a Anna?—Se tomó el cabello asustada ante los instintos pirómanos que su amigo demostró cuando eran más pequeños. Norman rio, la inocencia de Emma le parecía encantadora. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que era un asunto completamente distinto lo que abatía a Ray.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de eso, Emma. Él solo debe estar emocionado por presenciar la competencia de relevos… Igual que yo.—El albino la observó con suma dulzura. Emma notó esto, mientras avanzaban juntos. –Estoy muy emocionado por verte participar, Emma.—

La cara de la joven tomó un divertido color rojo. De pronto, la situación del día de ayer, el hecho de haberlo escuchado confesar sus sentimientos, y ahora que había descubierto los suyos, todo le hacía sentirse bastante nerviosa. No sólo eso, la mirada azul y tan dulce del chico hacía que cientos de mariposas flotasen al mismo tiempo en su estómago. Era una sensación de ansiedad, pero también de alegría. Le gustaba, y quería decírselo-

-Sí. Te esperaré. Yo también quiero que me veas… ¡Porque, será una competencia que todos podrán presenciar así que…!—Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero lo miró. -¡Espero que no faltes, me iría mucho mejor si me das esos ánimos presencialmente!—

-…- La decisión en los ojos de Emma, sus pómulos ruborizados y el hecho de que estaba pidiéndole especialmente que asistiera, casi enloquecieron a Norman internamente. Su tez no pudo evitar manifestar un suave rubor también. –Emma…- Él entonces sonrió, y le ofreció su dedo meñique. –No faltaré. Es una promesa.—

\- ¡Ah! ¿Lo juras por la garrita? ¡Muy bien!—Ella también le dio su dedo y entonces, ambos sellaron aquella promesa.

-¿Por la garrita?-

-Por la garrita.—Contestó el albino, mirándola con mucha dulzura y entonces…

-¿Quieren besarse ya?—Gillian les sacó la lengua mientras pasaba por ahí. Muchos los miraban con curiosidad así que la pareja de tórtolos rápidamente se apartó por pena.

-¡Gillian!—

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Anna! ¡Olvidaste tu toalla!—

Ray entró presuroso al edificio de la escuela, huyendo de Norman y del pensamiento de que se estaba volviendo una criatura como él pero, al escuchar el nombre de la rubia que estaba colada en sus pensamientos, el chico volteó inmediatamente.

-¡Ah, qué bueno que te encuentro, Ray!—Pudo notar a una aproblemada Gilda acercándose a él. El joven aún seguía desconcertado por la situación pero la chica de anteojos no le permitió siquiera preguntar. –Tengo que ir junto a Don a nuestra clase de piano. ¿Puedes entregarle esta toalla a Anna? De otro modo llegaré tarde!—

-Pero…-

-¡Qué bien que lo entendieras ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!—La peliverde se marchó sin dejarle explicación alguna, cosa que dejó al muchacho desconcertado. Pero no había nada que hacerle. Contaban con él para que le entregase la toalla a la chica y lo haría, aun cuando estaba pasando por un momento de tremenda confusión.

Maldita sea, a este punto, si Anna seguía indagando en su mente, se volvería como su peor enemigo; Norman _(Ray creía ciegamente en que enamorarse te volvía un acosador en potencia, un tonto como su amigo de toda la vida)_ Pero, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se encaminó primero, al gimnasio.

Pero la rubia no estaba ahí.

-¿Huh? ¿Anna?—Muy luego fue al jardín, al segundo gimnasio, a los salones… Nada.

Incluso como Emma mencionó que tendría el examen de natación, se dirigió a las piscinas cerradas en las instalaciones de la academia. Per otra vez nada.

-No puede ser. —Ray comenzó a asustarse. No encontraba a la muchacha por ningún lado aun cuando recorrió severos minutos la academia. A ese punto ya no le importaba atrasarse en llegar a su propia clase. Anna… Estaba perdida.

-¿Acaso ella salió de la academia? No, es bastante responsable, no creo que se haya retirado si hoy tiene un examen. Entonces… - el chico dio un jadeo, y la paranoia lo llevó a imaginar escenarios bastante terribles. -¿Y si se perdió? ¿Y si la han secuestrado? No, es casi imposible, la seguridad aquí es excelente, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no está por ningún lado?—

De espaldas a la gran piscina semi-olímpica de la academia, no pudo notar que del agua emergió una curiosa y empapada carita que lo miró con suavidad y sonrió al comprobar quien era quien la estaba buscando.

-¿Y si simplemente está ocupada? ¿Fue a practicar a otro lado?¿Y si…? L-La secuestraron…-

Mientras el joven no paraba de murmurar y murmurar aterrado, la niña salió del agua., avanzando a paso lento tras él.

-Ray…-

-Secuestro….

-¿Ray?—

-¡Ella se perdió!- clamó para tomarse el cabello espantado pero al oír aquella armoniosa voz, atinó a dar la media vuelta.

-¿Perdida? ¿Te refieres a mí?—Anna sonrió con la máxima dulzura posible. –Pero si yo estoy aquí. —

-…Traje de baño…- El chico apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa. La preciosa rubia estaba frente a él portando el traje de baño de la academia y nada más. Estaba empapada, había estado nadando claramente. Y ahora que la miraba, aunque no quería parecer un pervertido, y ella era aún una niña …

_Tenía lindas piernas._

-¿Hmm?—sonriente, la chica ladeó la cara y Ray volteó la suya, o si no seguiría idiotizado mirándola de pies a cabeza. Anna era realmente muy bonita por donde se mirase, y su cuerpo estaba destinado a volverse uno completamente curvo cuando fuese una mujer.

Diablos _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

-Efectivamente estoy ocupando un traje de baño…- afirmó tranquila Anna, con las manos tras su espalda.

-¡Sí! Digo ¡No!—Ray intentaba alejar cualquier clase de pensamiento oscuro de su mente.- Yo, me enteré de que hoy tienes un examen…- declaró mirándola directamente a los ojos, decidido a que estos no se le desviasen a sus hombros empapados y a esas _muylindaspiernas_ que debía evitar mirar a toda costa. –Gilda me pidió que te entregase esta toalla…-

-¡Ah! Es cierto. Estaba tan emocionada por practicar que la olvidé. Muchísimas gracias, Ray.-

-Entonces, la razón por la que no te ví en primera instancia, era porque estabas bajo el agua…- Razonó el joven mientras ella recibía la toalla blanca y la repasaba por su cabello. –Realmente no contemplé esa posibilidad.—

-Incluso a alguien tan listo como tú se le pueden pasar detalles a veces…- Rió la rubia. El chico estaba a punto de decir algo pero entonces, se fijó en un detalle que ni siquiera podría habérsele pasado.

-Anna…- Notó que el usual largo cabello trenzado en dos mitades… había sido cortado. Ahora la chica llevaba su lindo cabello atado en dos menudas coletas, las cuales tomaban todo lo que podían del escaso cabello de oro.

-¿Por qué… cortaste tu cabello?—

-…- La niña lo miró sorprendida, y luego sonrió con melancolía.

-Vaya, eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta…-

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Estaba pensando en poner situaciones del manga pero explicarlas a mi propia manera (y por supuesto adaptarlas a mi AU)

¡Saluditooooos!


	6. Sentimientos

¡Hola a todos otra vez! ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia!

Este es un capítulo RayAnna en su mayoría, me inspiré mucho ya que ellos me parecen sumamente tiernos y asadsdf no diré nada más, espero que les guste. ¡Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz en serio! Continuaré posteándolo en twitter y estuve pensando en postear en AO3, no sé si será buena idea, ¿qué dicen ustedes?

¡Aquí un pequeño espacio para responder reviews!

**SugarQueen97:** En serio preciosa, muchas gracias por tus reviews en cada capítulo, y me alegra saber que también ves a Eddie Fox jajaja he pensado en hacerle referencias en este fic pero ahí pueden caerme problemas de derecho y mejor no, así que dejaré al Saskito y a Nerdman para otro fic XDDD jajja y Bárbara se me hacia extraña para hablar así que, la puse aquí siendo igual de extraña a como me le imaginaba. En este capítulo descubrirás por que Anna se cortó el cabello!

**Kuramune:** ¡Muchas gracias! El capítulo tres fue uno importante para esta historia. Me pregunto si Emma será capaz de afrontar sus sentimientos ahora que escuchó a Norman confesarse por fin. Tiene el apoyo de Papá Lucas y Tío Yuugo (bueno, más o menos)

**Amu chan:** JAJAJA yo necesito ver ese video. El Norman de mi fic está completamente loco pero sigue siendo dulce e inocente con Emma después de todo. Intento hacerlo una mezcla del Norman real y el del spin-off de la serie.

**Miyasa:** Nena tú vienes desde Twitter. ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho! El primer capítulo creo que ha sido el más bizarro de todos e intentaré escribir algo así en las próximas situaciones. Ahora me he ido por más slice of life que nada, pero también quiero que mis niños la pasen bien, bromeen y sean unos adolescentes tontos (y muy listos al mismo tiempo) que pasen la vida.

**Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-… -

\- ¿Entonces? —

Ambos tomaron asiento en un banquillo. La muchacha mantenía la toalla sobre sus hombros, secando ligeramente su piel. El ambiente climatizado le hacía no sentir frío.

-¿Hay algún problema? —Anna le sonrió con dulzura, para mirarlo directamente.

–Creo que luzco bien, no importa si mi cabello es largo o corto…- Esa afirmación provocó que Ray se sonrojase ligeramente al mirarla, sorprendido. Ella lucía coqueta. -¿No te parece? -

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto, pero…! —

-¡Hahahaha! —Carcajeó divertida. –Es divertido molestarte. – Dijo, mientras tocaba su cabello rubio. Ray hizo una mueca que pretendía verse enfadada pero lo cierto es que, sabía que había un motivo mucho más profundo por el cual ella lo hizo.

Y quería escucharlo.

-Pero en realidad, no tenía problemas con mi cabello largo. Es sólo que, quería cambiar… un poco.

-…- Ray diría algo, pero.

-Porque la verdad es que…- La niña miró hacia abajo. – Creo que fui rechazada por …el chico que me gusta. —

-… Oh. —

Bien ¿Qué se supone que sintiera en ese momento? Era la primera vez en su corta vida, que padecía tamaño cóctel de sentimientos. Pues, era una loca mezcla de tristeza, compasión, confusión, desesperanza… y bastante rabia, todo al mismo tiempo.

Prácticamente, la chica que amaba le estaba diciendo que fue rechazada por el chico al cual ella quería. Sí, claramente no era él, pero si lo analizaba, ignorando su propio mal estar en ese instante, se preguntaba… ¿Quién sería tan imbécil como para rechazarla? ¿Quién podría estar tan ciego y sordo para rechazar a tan hermosa chica, tanto por dentro como por fuera? Ray sintió tristeza, pero estaba muchísimo mas enfadado con aquel sujeto como para enfocarse en sus propios sentimientos destruidos en ese momento.

-¿Quién? - Preguntó el pelinegro, tranquilo, pero… entonces razonó. –Espera… ¿Crees? Estás diciendo que… ¿Crees que fuiste rechazada? — la rubia asintió con pesar, y sonrió.

-No me he declarado, sabes…- Continuaba mirando hacia la piscina. –Me da demasiada pena. Más ahora, conociendo el hecho de que posiblemente yo no sea la chica de sus sueños…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Si ni siquiera le has dicho … ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Miró hacia otro lado. Odiaba verla triste, es por eso que debía ocultar su propia tristeza, la cual camuflaría para aconsejarla. Anna lo miraba con tierna curiosidad.

– Lo más probable es que su respuesta sea positiva…-

-Ray…-

-Sería un tonto si no. —

La niña abrió los ojos un poco más sorprendida. Parecía que Ray estaba soltando cosas ya sin preocupación alguna. Si no podía verlo como alguien más, al menos quería que lo viese como su amigo. Anna entonces sonrió.

-¿Eso crees? Pero, somos tan diferentes … - Nuevamente miró hacia el frente. – a el probablemente ni siquiera le gusten las chicas. —Ante esa declaración, el chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse y…

-Pfff… ¡hahahah! —Soltó una carcajada bastante grande. Algo poco típico de él, que riera tan agudo. Aunque mirarlo así la hizo feliz, frunció el ceño falsamente enfadada.

-N-No es gracioso. Eso quiere decir que desde el comienzo no tuve oportunidad…- dijo, con las mejillas infladas.

Ray terminó de reír y -No es tan difícil determinar si un hombre _baitea para el otro lado _en realidad. —Dijo seguro de lo que decía. – Pero si no estás segura entonces… ¿Qué hay de tus sospechas? Han de tener una base. —

-…Claro que la tienen. —Dijo, para mirar hacia abajo. –Es que, siempre que lo veo está junto a otro chico. Uno de los más populares de la academia. Últimamente se la pasan hablando y riéndose y mirándose como si nadie mas pudiera entenderlos… Y eso es genial, pero, me hizo desistir de confesarme. —juntó sus manos.

-Tal vez son sólo buenos amigos...—Ray suspiró, apoyándose en aquel banco con desinterés. Aún tan lastimado como estaba, había sido capaz de sobrellevar la situación con bastante naturalidad. Sin duda tenía que mantenerse así. Anna volvió a mirarlo una vez más y…

-Ray… ¿Quién te gusta? —

Aquello volvió a sorprender al joven, quien no fue capaz de mirarla de inmediato.

-…-

Apretó los labios. Decirle que se moría por ella sería en vano. No conseguiría nada más que liberarse un poco de aquella presión en el pecho, pero también, y mucho peor, originar una gran incomodidad perdurable entre ambos. Tenía las de perder, así que decidió mentir. Decidió hacerlo por el bien de la amistad que aún podía cuidar.

-La chica que me gusta es…-

-A mí me gustas tú, Ray. —

-….-

-…-

-¿Eh? —

¿Pero qué pasaba? ¿Acaso su oído lo estaba engañando?

No podía ser cierto… ¿Verdad?

Al menos eso creyó hasta que ladeó su rostro para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de Anna tan determinados como nunca, acompañados de un gran rubor bajo ellos. Lo miraba pese a que se notaba, quería retractarse y esconderse en algún lado. Ella definitivamente había ahorrado valor para hablar… Pero Ray sólo podía mirarla estupefacto, ido, casi como si no pudiera procesar todo lo que estaba pasando pese a su perspicaz mente.

-Y… ¿No me vas a decir nada…? —La niña miró hacia abajo, juntando sus manos. La valentía se estaba pasando y pronto llegarían las ganas de correr y ocultarse.

-¿Yo…? —Se apuntó sin saber por qué –Te gusto como… amigo. ¿Es eso? —

-No, realmente me gustas. No como un amigo. Como algo más allá…- La rubia se tapó el rostro. –Pero no me hagas repetirlo. Incluso para mi es bastante vergonzoso…-

-Pero, mencionaste que te habían rechazado. –

-Creí que no estabas interesado en mí, aunque… sé que no sueles exponer tus sentimientos. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Lo siento mucho.

-¡Pero!- La siguiente suposición hizo que Ray obtuviera un aura azul –Mencionaste que creías que era…- La miró con profunda indignación y bastante cómica.

-¡¿Creíste que yo era gay?!—

-Son mis amigos, pero Norman y tú pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Apenas se miran y se entienden, entonces… - La niña juntó los dedos apenada. –Creí que podían gustarse. Es que Norman es un poco rarito a veces. -

-No te lo niego, pero … ¡Es porque nos conocemos desde hace más de diez años! Diablos, si hubieras sospechado de Emma… también me daría asco. Pero por alguna razón, se siente mucho más feo que hayas pensado que era gay. Nada personal, pero Norman es …-Obtuvo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en su obsesión por Emma.- y sinceramente es desagradable pensar que…- No dijo nada más al notar que Anna lo miraba atenta y curiosa.

-Aun así. —Ray bajó la mirada, y dirigió suavemente su mano hasta la de la chica. –Lamento que por eso, tuvieras que cortar tu cabello. —

-…- Anna tomó la mano de chico entre las suyas. –Más importante que eso, no es tu culpa, y además quería un cambio de look de todas formas. – Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos.

-Pero, todavía no has respondido a mi primera pregunta. Aún si estuve equivocada, o aún si no soy yo…- Los ojos de la niña brillaron. –Quiero…quiero saber quién te gusta, Ray. —

-…- Él sonrió de lado. –Heh. —

No dijo nada más.

Su mano abandonó la suya solo para tomarle la mejilla. Ya nada importaba, lo haría. Tenia que demostrarle lo seguro que estaba de sus sentimientos, lo abrumado que estuvo al pensar que no era para ella,y lo dispuesto que estaría a plasmarlo exclusivamente todo sólo para ella. Asi que se acercó y, para sorpresa de la rubia, sintió aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, sin más que pequeños movimientos que sólo consumaron un beso dulce, inocente, suave como seguramente ninguno. La mano gentil tomaba su mejilla con cuidado. El era profundamente cuidadoso y atento aún cuando no tenía la experiencia previa. Eso parecía haber terminado de conquistarla.

-Me pregunto si eso… Responde a tu pregunta. – Cuando se separaron, apenas podían mantener el contacto visual. Ciertamente era penoso. Anna rió y.—

-Fue excelente, pero todavía quiero escucharlo…- añadió con los ojitos brillantes.

-Tsk… bien…- Ray le tomó las manos, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Me gustas, Anna. – Impulsivamente la abrazó, apoyándola en su pecho. Era porque no quería que lo viera mientras decía todo lo que su pecho sentía, y su cara ardía como el infierno

–Por favor, sal conmigo. —

-¡…!— Anna estaba tan feliz, que sus ojos brillaron y su corazón latió muy fuerte. Rió, sin darle respuesta.

-Siento que mi corazón está en llamas…- dijo, para levantarse del asiento, y tomarle de las manos.

-¡¿Eh?! No fui y-yo. —

-¡claro que fuiste tú! — Dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos, obligándolo a levantarse, a ir con ella y de pronto…

_¡SPLASH!_

-¡Waa!—De pronto, ambos estaban en el agua. Anna reía divertida, claro, ella llevaba puesto aquel traje de baño, pero Ray de pronto se vió en el agua portando el usual uniforme que ya sentía le pesaba, y era una sensación bastante incómoda de la cual sólo quería quejarse, pero entonces la entusiasta rubia lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí quiero salir contigo, Ray. Desde ahora somos… — Se ruborizó un poco, al mirarlo. –Novios. —

.

.

.

.

.

.

La competencia de natación había acabado.

La participación de Emma le dio un giro drástico a la situación; Si bien todos en su grupo eran muy buenos, ella era tan buena nadadora y deportista en general, que el puntaje de su equipo terminó siendo el mejor sólo gracias a ella. En sencillas palabras, habían ganado.

-¡Emma…! — Norman corrió a recibir a la pelinaranja quien festejaba con los brazos arriba y reía sumamente feliz. El albino estuvo animándola todo el tiempo en el que ella participaba.

-¡Norman! ¿Me viste? ¡Fui capaz de remontar a último minuto, ah!—Clamaba ella mientras sostenía la toalla que una de sus compañeras le dio. -¡Estuvieron a punto de ganarnos, pero lo hice!¡Pude llevar a todos a ganar! —

-Yo estaba un poquito nervioso, pero no dudé en ningún momento en que podrías lograrlo, Emma!—anunció el joven. En ese instante Ray también se acercó. –Felicidades, cabeza hueca. Remontaste el juego. —dijo para sonreírle y levantarle el dedo pulgar. – Este idiota estaba completamente nervioso mientras te veía. —Apuntó molestando a Norman, quien se puso una mano en la nuca. –No es cierto, sólo fue un poco…-

-¡Es normal! Yo también lo estaba y eso que era yo la que estaba participando, pero… si recibía el apoyo de mis queridos amigos, sólo debía dar lo mejor de mí, ¡y no decepcionarlos! —anunció levantando su puño. En ese instante, Anna se asomó para tomarle el hombro a su amiga.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Emma! - anunció la rubia. Ambas sonrieron y a continuación, la rubia llegó hasta Ray para tomarle las manos. -¡Gracias por los ánimos! Realmente me inspiraron. —dijo, mirándolo con mucha dulzura. –Claro, es que si vienen de ti… —

-Sabía que podías hacerlo. —El chico le puso una mano sobre el cabello pero en ese instante, sintió un par de punzadas en el pecho; y es que, el filo de dos pares de ojos lo miraron de pronto, de manera muy insistente, como si no se pudieran explicar tamaña cercanía entre sus dos amigos…

Norman fue el primero en estallar, imaginándose lo peor.

-Ustedes, se ve que están muy cercanos…- El albino sonrió tan dulce como lo hacía siempre, pero en vez de tranquilizar a Ray, solo le puso los nervios de punta. Esa sonrisa sólo podía significar que iba a matarlo por lo que sucedería a continuación.

-En realidad se ven muy cercanos…- Emma se encontraba un poco más tranquila, pero, por el contrario de Norman, no pudo disimular la curiosidad mezclada con malicia en sus expresivas facciones. Eso sin embargo, no lo hacía menos terrorífico; De pronto sus dos amigos parecían querer apuñalarlo con la mirada.

-Ah, entonces no les has dicho todavía…- Luego de mirar a Ray,Anna juntó sus manos, muy apenada mientras apartaba la mirada del albino y la pelirroja. Ella no se había dado cuenta en lo absoluto de dichas nada bien intencionadas miradas o preguntas que ambos habían puesto sobre ellos. Sí, la mismísima prueba de fuego le tocaba nada más que a él, y como hombre debía afrontarlo.

Aunque el miedo haría que su cabello se erizara cual gato.

-No…- negó, para tragar saliva y mirar a sus dos amigos.

-¿Decirnos…? —Emma no cambió su expresión en ningún momento. Aquello seguía haciendo sudar al chico ya que de ella se esperó compresión y aceptación, pero resulta que también quería matarlo.

-Anna y yo…- miró hacia otro lado. Tenía que ser valiente. La chica tomaba su mano esperando ansiosa el anuncio que le haría a sus amigos. No sabía que aquello sería, poco menos la sentencia de muerte de su pareja.

-Anna y yo estamos saliendo. —

-…-

La cara de Norman se deformó por un microsegundo.

Emma sólo podía obtener una gran expresión sorprendida, y ruborizada.

"_Ellos… ellos ahora mismo…"_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo, apretando sus puños.

"_¡¿Ellos acaban de ganarnos?!"_

-Oh… ¡F-Felicidades, en serio! —Clamó Emma nerviosa, juntando sus manos. -¡De verdad! ¿P-Pero desde cuándo?—

-desde hace sólo un rato… Ray me buscó mientras practicaba para la competencia. —dijo la rubia con dulzura.

-Por eso estaba todo empapado… ¿Acaso practicaste con el uniforme puesto? ¡Hahahah! —

Emma se notaba un poco impactada por la noticia pero lo aceptó rápidamente. Aunque le hubiesen ganado, estaba feliz por sus dos amigos. Eso tranquilizó un poco al pelinegro, dándose cuenta de que el real problema no sería ella.

-¡Qué graciosa! —Ray estuvo a punto de tirar de la _antena_ de Emma pero entonces, una mirada que le congeló hasta los huesos le detuvo de hacerlo, sólo por el hecho de mirarlo.

-Muchas felicidades, a ambos…- Norman continuaba sonriendo como el ángel que parecía ser, pero en realidad, sabía que que si pudiera quemarlo en ese preciso instante, lo hubiera hecho mientras se bebía un Martini y tal vez fumaba un puro… claro, si tuviera la edad para hacerlo. De todos modos, si pudiera hacerlo en ese preciso instante, lo disfrutaría y de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-¡Gracias, de verdad! —clamó Anna, dirigiéndose con la dulce mirada hacia Emma. En ese instante en el que ambas chicas se distrajeron, Ray sintió una gélida mano posarse tras su hombro.

-Mi querido hermano ¿Te molesta si hablamos un poco…? —

Ray ni siquiera quiso voltear. Sintió que, si lo hacía, iba a recibir toda la furia de mil infiernos.

-Podemos hablar aquí…-

-No. Hablemos a solas. —Anunció sonriente, apretándole el hombro.

-A SOOOLAAAAS…— Norman estaba sacando fuerza de donde no tenía para hacerle crujir el hombro a su amigo. Es más, lo agarró de los hombros y se lo llevó como si lo estuviera secuestrando. Para darle el toque dramático, incluso le tapó la boca y desaparecieron de ahí pese a los intentos en vano de Ray de pedir auxilio en forma de _MFFFHMFHMF _intentando alertar a las chicas, pero no fue para nada efectivo.

Cuando Emma y Anna voltearon a ver a los chicos, ambas se extrañaron al no ver siquiera rastro de ellos en todo el recinto deportivo.

-Así que…- ambos hermanos fueron a parar a un rincón de la academia.

-Asi que lo hiciste maldito…- añadió Norman para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –Me ganaste. Aunque yo pretendía confesármele primero a Emma…-

Ray sentía que la furia de mil demonios se le venía encima, pero… Estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

¿O no?

_Continuará._


	7. Parece que estamos en problemas

_**Capitulo siete : Parece que estamos en problemas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DISCLAIMER: The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai. **

* * *

-Oye… ¿Cómo terminamos así? —

De pronto, Norman y Ray estuvieron sentados en el mismo banco en el que solían reunirse siempre durante los recesos. Sin embargo, cada uno presentaba banditas curativas en rostro y brazos. Parecía que se habían lastimado de alguna manera física, y emocional. Al menos, Norman ni siquiera reaccionaba y un aura azul cargada de decepción lo rodeaba como si fuese una caricatura. Ray suspiró largamente.

-Ah sí, ya me acordé…-

**-Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás-**

Ambos estaban en un pequeño ''callejón' entre los edificios de la escuela. Se miraban directa y seriamente en una batalla de orgullo hasta que finamente, Ray explotó.

-¡Las cosas se dieron y ya! En realidad, fue ella quien lo aclaró todo…- Confesó el chico, avergonzado al recordar el momento. –Yo no tuve el valor de…

-Consideraré esta traición para siempre.—Completó Norman con una mirada bastante directa hacia él, sin tener la mas mínima intención de escucharlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estas ocultando tu cobardía por confesarte, inculpándome? —reclamó el pelinegro, ya superado por el comportamiento del albino. –Esto no puede seguir así, tienes que decírselo a Emma, ¡o será demasiado tarde! —

-…- Norman suspiró profundamente, y luego juntó sus dedos. –Está bien, si tanto insistes, perdonaré esta grave falta tuya, Ray. —El joven le sonrió de aquella forma en que lo hacía cuando quería obtener algo a cambio, sin embargo, su par no terminaba de entender qué era lo que quería. –A cambio de dos cosas. -

-¡Yo no insisti en nada! Pero bien, ok, de acuerdo… Te ayudaré. – Admitió tocándose el cabello, cansado y resignado a hacer lo que él quisiera por una vez más. -¿Qué es lo que pides?

-Primero, ven a mi casa esta tarde. Segundo…- tomó un papel directamente desde su bolso, que quien sabía por qué lo traía a cuestas en horarios de clase. – Haz que Emma firme esto. Puedes distraerla y confundirla para que lo haga. —

-¿Huh? —Cuando Ray lo recibió de manera desinteresada, al leerlo, sintió que cada cabello se le erizó uno por uno. Comprobó los sellos, las marcas, la fecha y la completa seriedad de quien lo emitía. No cabía duda, ese papel era…

-¡¿Una jodida acta de matrimonio?!—Clamó Ray, pero en ese instante, Norman se acercó mirándolo nuevamente con instintos asesinos. –Cállate, a menos que quieras que te calle…-

-¡Pero hombre, estás loco! ¡Sólo tenemos trece! ¡No puedes hacer que Emma se case contigo ahora! —clamó Ray, intentando hablar más bajo, pero no dejaba de estar impactado ante lo que sus manos sostenían. Sin embargo, Norman proseguía sonriendo con completa normalidad.

-No pasa nada. Es un acta a largo plazo. De ese modo, cuando cumplamos dieciocho, ella estará legalmente dispuesta y un tanto obligada a casarse conmigo. Es perfecto, sólo debo hacerla mi novia…- Señaló, nuevamente juntando sus dedos.

-Sí, sí. Lo entiendo, pero de eso va. Primero debe ser tu novia y luego tu esposa. —apuntó preocupado. –Lo estás haciendo todo al revés, Norman.-

-Oh, querido hermano. El orden de los factores no altera el producto. —Norman levantó su dedo índice. - Emma será mía al final…- Señaló sonriente. –Así que, coopera tan rápido como puedas y todos seremos felices.

-No, a mí no me metas en esto. Me niego a hacer que firme un acta de matrimonio, primero tienes que confesártele apropiadamente, como las parejas normales, ¡diablos! —le protestó, sólo para ver a continuación la expresión asesina de su albino amigo hacia él.

-Te niegas, huh… así que, has escogido morir. —Dijo, para alejarse ligeramente, y entonces, preparar sus manos, extendiendo sus brazos frente a él y luego, comenzando a mover sus manos. Mientras tanto, Ray retrocedió aterrado.

-No no, diablos ¡todo menos eso! ¡GHHHH!-

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-E-Entonces ¿Crees que deba confesármele a senpai?—

Un grupo de chicas hablaba entre sí, dándole animos a una de sus compañeras quien sostenía una carta blanca con un corazón sellándola en el medio.

-¡Ánimo, ánimo! Tal vez a ti te resulta. —Animó otra del grupo de chicas, mientras avanzaban a cierto punto. Todas suspiraron.

-Es cierto. Norman – senpai siempre rechaza a todas las chicas que se le confiesan. Aun así, pone esa expresión tan bonita para decir que no. El es tan refinado y educado...-

-Y tan lindo…- Completaron las chicas mas allá, suspirando de amor.

En la gran academia, el joven prodigio era bastante conocido debido a su inteligencia, pero también gracias a que su angelical apariencia había cautivado a más de alguna chica alrededor, y como no. Su posición como tutor de Ciencias, que fuese el primero de su clase y de toda la academia, lo hacían alguien completamente interesante. Habiendo rechazado la oportunidad para graduarse de inmediato de secundaria e incluso de preparatoria a los trece años, hablaban de él como una persona humilde y modesta pese a su posición, alguien que quería cumplir con todas las etapas correspondientes pese a su inminente ventaja sobre los demás. Alguien que parecía tan perfecto…

-Oigan.—Inquirió una chica del grupo, mirando a todas sus amigas.

-¿Y si es gay?—

Todo el grupo de chicas se encontró completamente congelado.

-¡¿P-Pero que dices?! Es imposible que Norman-senpai…-

-No, en serio piénsenlo. Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. — Clamó otra de grupo. –Es lindo, inteligente, modesto, gentil, educado, siempre huele bien…-

-Sólo es un chico preocupado de sí mismo no? —

-Cosa que es ya bastante extraña…-

-Sí, y también rechazó a la chica más pechugona de la escuela. —dijo una pensante

-Ah ¿A Bárbara senpai? No sólo eso, ella es mayor, Y por alguna razón le llama jefe. —

-Ese no es el asunto. Ningún chico a nuestra edad rechazaría a tantas chicas y menos a la más pechugona de la escuela ¿No creen? -

-¿Entonces si es gay?—

-…- Todo el grupo de chicas se quedó en silencio. La chica que planeaba confesarse comenzó a llorar y entonces todas llegaron a una conclusión.

A veces, los milagros existían. Un chico atractivo, preocupado de su aspecto naturalmente llamativo y con gestos tan amables que harían a cualquier chica explotar de amor, podía ser definitivamente heterosexual.

-Eso no lo sabemos aún. Vamos, tienes que intentarlo al menos. —Animó otra tomándole el hombro a su compañera. – Inténtalo. Por cierto, vi a senpai por aquí, anda. Vamos. —

-...-

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Basta, basta ya con eso! ¡HAHAHA! –

De pronto, al grupo de chicas le llamó la atención una risa bastante sonora en un rincón de los pasadizos. Aunque la mayoría quiso pasar de largo, una de ellas se ocultó y…-

-Esperen ¿Ese es senpai? Está de espaldas. -

-¿Eh? Pero en este callejón solo se reúnen las parejas, tonta. Senpai no esta ahí-

En cuanto se asomaron a dicho callejón para confirmar o negar sus sospechas…

-No pararé. Este es tu castigo por hacerme enojar, y no cumplir con la orden que como mi espía te corresponde…-

El grupo de chicas observó esta vez, con el corazón en la garganta, el como cierto albino arrastraba a la pared a un chico de cabello negro mientras… ¡¿Lo tocaba?! ¡¿Como era eso?! Ambos parecían cansados y acaramelados…

-¡Que pares de hacerme cosquillas! ¡HAHAHA! ¡joder maldita sea!

-¿C-Co-cosquillas? ¿Los chicos juegan a las cosquillas? —

-No pararé hasta que haya tenido suficiente y pueda sentirme realmente satisfecho.—

-…-

-BWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!—

La chica que planeaba confesarse salió corriendo, mientras usaba la carta que le entregaría a su senpai como un pañuelo de lágrimas. Todas las sospechas que manifestaron sus amigas habían resultado ser…

_¡Totalmente ciertas!_

Es que ¿Qué podía significar ver a dos chicos en un callejón oscuro? Mientras su querido senpai apresaba en la pared al otro muchacho y le hacia cosquillas hasta que el pobre no pudiera sentir el estómago de la risa. Además, había mencionado que quería hacerlo hasta quedar satisfecho…

-¡ES GAY, ES GAY! ¡PAREN TODO, ES GAAAAAY!—

El pánico de las jóvenes que huyeron despavoridas llamó la atención de otras dos muchachas que pasaban por allí, luego de haberse cambiado y secado ante la competencia de relevos recién presentada.

-¿Eh? —Emma no alcanzó a escuchar del todo bien lo que decían, mas que solo gritos de parte de un grupo de chicas. -¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué están hablando? Anna… ¿Las escuchaste? —

-No muy bien. Supongo que ha de haber sido una discusión entre ellas…- añadió la rubia con suavidad. –Por cierto, me pregunto a donde se habrán ido Ray y Norman…-

-Parecía que realmente querían hablar a solas. —Añadió Emma, sonriente. –Han de ser cosas de chicos. Aunque me molesta que no me inviten, ya sabes. Somos amigos los tres desde que tenemos memoria. —Bufó mirando hacia el lado.

-¿No te dijeron nada al respecto? Entonces se han ido completamente solos…- Asumió Anna, mirando a su compañera. De pronto, comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido con su ahora novio hace tan solo algunas horas atrás. Ella de primera había asumido que a Ray podría gustarle Norman…

"Es imposible, ya que ahora somos novios" pensó la rubia caminando tranquila, hasta que de pronto…

-Ay ah, me duele el estómago. Nunca había reido tanto. Como odio reír. Te odio, tsk…-

-¡Hahaha! No digas eso cuando te estás apoyando en mí, Ray.—

De pronto, Emma y Anna observaron curiosas a dos chicos emerger del callejón entre dos grandes edificios, del cual justamente las chicas escaparon despavoridas. A tan solo unos metros desde adelante, observaban a Norman y a Ray, poco menos abrazados, desordenados y agitados saliendo de aquel lugar.

-¡Ah, chicos! ¡Los estábamos buscando!—Emma fue la primera en correr hasta ellos, tan entusiasta como siempre. -¿Por qué se fueron tan de repente? Si querían hablar pudieron avisarme también.

-¡E-Emma!—Norman perdió su temple juguetón y despreocupado para pasar a un estado de nerviosismo que sólo aquella niña podía provocarle. Soltó de inmediato a su amigo,por inercia.

-Lo siento, Ray y yo teníamos unos asuntos y…-

-Ustedes…- De pronto, Anna, quien se mantenía con una expresión tan seca y fría que daba miedo, miró al par de jóvenes.

-Ray dijo que no se gustaban…- Señaló, para que sus ojos se volvieran progresivamente las lacrimosos. –Pero ahora los veo aquí, saliendo de un callejón, desordenados y sudorosos y-

-¡¿Eh?! Anna, no. Espera. Espera un minuto. ¡Esto no es NADA de lo que te imaginas! - clamó Ray, irguiéndose de pie nuevamente. Le dolía el estómago de tanto reír y de tantos pellizcos y cosquilleos que sufrió indiscriminadamente por parte de Norman.

Pero, para empeorar las cosas, antes de que la rubia terminase de convencerse ante ello, observó en el cuello de su novio una marca levemente rojiza.

Ella estaba segura de que Ray no tuvo esa marca hace unas horas.

-Pero, pero, ropa….sudor…- La traumatizada chica los apunto a ambos con cómicas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-¡TIENES UN CHUPETÓN! AAAH! ¡Todos los chicos son iguales! —La joven se tapó el rostro y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡¿Un qué?!- clamó Emma horrorizada, para mirar al pelinegro. –Espera ¿Qué es un chupetón? -

-Nonononononono, no. Esto no es ¡NO ES ASI! ¡ANNA!-

-en realidad te pellizque ahí, pero ¡No es eso, Emma! – Norman miró a la pelinaranja mientras movía sus brazos. La chica estaba… realmente confundida con lo que acababa de ver.

Así que después de todo ¿Norman no la amaba realmente?

¿Resulta que amaba a su amigo? ¿Así que bateaba _pal' otro lado_?

Eso no le gustaba del todo, menos sabiendo que ella sí correspondía esos supuestos sentimientos. Pero decidió que no podía ser egoísta.

-Entonces, por eso querían estar solos…- La joven lo miró con una sonrisa. –No necesitas justificarte, Norman. Por mí está bien. Pero me parece feo que tengan encuentros así cuando Ray ya tiene una novia…- añadió, con la sinceridad de su corazón. El aludido estaba en un rincón con un aura depresiva que hubiera deprimido hasta a la sonriente Emma si hubiese estado más cerca.

-No, espera, Emma, por favor…- Norman quería llorar. Todo mientras observaba a la joven dar media vuelta y comenzar a retirarse.

-Deberían reflexionar sobre su relación. Cuando estén claros, hablaremos entonces, y me dirán todo. Porque ¿somos amigos, no es asi? —Le dijo, volteándose ligeramente y sonriéndole como el ángel precioso que era. –Si tienen una relación yo necesito saberlo.-

-Emma, quédate no te…. ¡Emmaaaa…! —Susurró Norman pero fue demasiado tarde. La pelinaranja se retiró a socorrer a Anna e intentar consolarla. Después de todo, ahora mismo ambas estaban en una situación parecida

* * *

**-Regresando entonces al plano actual-**

-Emma cree que soy gay…- Norman estaba echado hacia atrás, con el alma saliéndosele por la boca casi de forma literal, o al menos era lo que Ray creía ver al paso de cada segundo.

-Mi novia cree que salí del clóset por tu culpa. Eso es aún peor. —se tocó el cuello. Norman y él tenían banditas curativas en el cuerpo debido a que durante las cosquillas se golpearon de manera fuerte, y algunos mal pensados inferirían, justo como Anna, que eran chupetones.

-Ahora estoy un paso más abajo para confesármele a Emma.—El albino volvió a incorporarse, entonces miró a Ray y le presentó nuevamente los papeles del acta de matrimonio.

-Rápido, haz que firme esto antes de que mis esperanzas se vean completamente destruidas. —

-Ni de joda. Primero debes confesártele. Además, entiendo que tu familia tenga mucha influencia pero ¿Conseguir un acta para un niño de trece? Me tienes que estar jodiend-

-Chicos. —De pronto, ambos callaron. Escucharon los suaves pasos de cierta pelinaranja y Norman ocultó inmediatamente los papeles. Bueno, si ocultar se le puede decir a que se los pasó a Ray para que el problema pasase a ser suyo.

-¿Entonces ya lo hablaron? ¿Ustedes se aman en secreto y…esas cosas?—Se ruborizó –Como las novelas que lee Gilda? Las novelas _Boy's Love_…-

-No. —Contestaron ambos al unisonó, mirándola. –De verdad lo sentimos por el malentendido, pero no se trata de eso. Estábamos hablando de otra cosa, Emma.—dijo Norman, apenado.

-…- Emma se cruzó de brazos -¿Seguros?

-Completamente seguros.

-¿Y los chupetones?

-Que son solo pellizcos. Apenas dí mi primer beso. Todavía no quiero andar haciendo esas cosas.—Ray miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Y-Ya diste tu primer beso?—Emma se ruborizó con fuerza al pensarlo, mientras se tomaba las mejillas.

-Ray, no me dijiste nada de eso…- Norman se irritó nuevamente al pensar que había sido derrotado de todas las formas posibles, y que unas simples cosquillas no serían nada para el enfado que sentía ahora. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío ante las miradas tan insistentes de sus dos amigos.

-Como sea. Lo entendieron todo mal.—El pelinegro apunto a Norman. –Yo tengo novia y este tipo está completamente loco por una chica. Tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en ella y sinceramente— Lo miró con una sonrisa ganadora –Me tiene harto por hablar de ella. Tal vez pueda charlar contigo ahora, Emma.-

-¿Eh?—Emma observo con curiosidad a ambos. Norman de pronto, se encontró bastante ruborizado. -¿Eso es cierto, Norman?—

El chico dio un jadeo de sorpresa al mirar a la chica de sus sueños preguntándole algo como eso. En realidad, no sabía que contestar al respecto. Ray lo había persuadido en ese instante para que al fin lo dejase salir todo.

"_Emma, eres tú."_

Era eso lo que su interior gritaba por decir.

¿Cómo no iba a ser ella? La chica que le dio tanto con tan poco. La niña, la jovencita que florecía día a día y lo hacía renacer tras cada sonrisa. Aquella que le daba a su corazón todas las primaveras, todos los latidos vivos y lo hacía bailar en regocijo. La única que le puso vida a sus días blancos, fríos, totalmente incoloros.

-… Iré a buscar a Anna.—Para colmo, se dio cuenta de que Ray lo dejaría solo en ese instante. Sí, estaba bien. Debía ser valiente. Emma estaba justo frente a él y ahora mismo, estaban los dos solos en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo.

-Oh…Norman ¿Estás bien? – Emma notó que el joven estaba mirándola fijamente, cosa que le hizo ruborizar. Siempre pensó que la mirada de Norman era como un mar profundo y refrescante, uno en donde podía sentirse ella misma. Esa sensación era, preciosa y adictiva.

-Como no me has contestado… ¡Ah! pero entiendo que no quieras hablar de…-

El abrazo que de pronto la envolvió jamás se lo espero tan repentinamente.

Norman era cuidadoso y jamás se atrevía a tomarle la mano siquiera, por timidez quizá. Pero ahora, ahora la abrazaba y con todo el cariño que su cuerpo podía otorgarle en un momento de nerviosismo absoluto.

-Emma… No es que… no quiera hablar contigo… de eso.—

-N-Norman…?—La muchacha sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Tanto así, que sentía su cuerpo no responder.

-Es que, yo…- El sonrió, ocultándose en ella. –Yo quisiera hablar de todo contigo. Lo siento, desde ahora te diré cada detalle…-

Ella finalmente correspondió ese abrazo. Dulce, era tan cálido, olía bien. Era tan afortunada.

-A decir verdad, yo también… Yo también quisiera ser muchísimo mas sincera a partir de ahora…- Dijo sonriente, para abrazarlo, con calidez.

-Aunque no entienda completamente a que te refieres, yo… hay algo muy importante que debes saber, Norman.—La muchacha sentía como ambos corazones latían con fuerza. En ese momento, lo supo casi como por instinto. El chico era sincero, sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella, y lo que escuchó aquel día no era ninguna mentira.

"_El cómo me siento con respecto a Norman…"_ Emma se aferró aun mas a aquel tierno abrazo. _"¡Me encargaré de que lo sepa, sin importar qué!"_

**Continuará.**


	8. Jefe

Lamento no haber actualizado en un tiempo, pero volví con un capítulo más largo y con cierta comedia. Espero les guste, ya no queda mucho para el final!

.

.

.

**Advertencia:** Contenido OoC probablemente. Personalidades mayormente inspiradas en_ Oyakusoku no Neverland (Spin off de la serie)_

**Disclaimer**: The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Demizu Posuka.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Jefe**

-Norman, yo…-

El rubor sólo subía. Estaría aliviada si se diera cuenta de que no era la única sufriendo en ese minuto. Pero, poco a poco, lo entendía que su corazón no era el único queriendo salírsele del pecho en ese momento. El albino, quien la mantenía abrazada con debilidad, también sentía que iba a explotar ante el nerviosismo. De partida, siquiera se preguntaba cómo es que había tenido el valor para abrazar a Emma. Generalmente, era ella quien le tomaba el hombro u ocasionalmente el brazo. Nunca duraba más de un instante.

Pero esta vez, quiso que fuera diferente. Quiso ser el que se atreviera.

Era un genio, pero lo cierto es que su inteligencia romántica era del nivel de un niño de cinco años. No, incluso el pequeño Phil, un niño bastante listo y muy cercano a Emma, era menos impulsivo y no hubiera actuado sin pensar antes. Poco a poco, pensando en todas estas cosas, Norman estaba entrando en un estado de pánico absoluto.

-Quiero decir…- Continuó Emma.

Podía sentir como al chico se le cortaba el aire en algunos momentos. Y es que, Emma finalmente lo diría, aquello que llevaba días en discusión con su padre, tío, amigos y amigas. Que era amor y nada más que amor lo que llevaba en su corazón feliz y lleno de energía, joven y dispuesto a equivocarse, pero esta primera vez no era ningún error. Sonrió al pensar en ello, y despejó todas sus dudas.

-¡Quiero decirte que…!

-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….-

-…-En el momento en el que la joven, interrumpida por algo o alguien, miró la situación desde el hombro de Norman, pudo notar que tras él yacían dos chicos queriendo ser discretos mientras observaban la escena. Queriendo, porque las ganas no les faltaban, pero lo cierto es, es que eran de todo menos discretos. Eran ridículos y su habilidad para ocultarse era completamente lamentable. Tal vez ni siquiera tenían la intención de hacerlo después de todo.

-CHIIIII….- …La cosa es que miraban a Emma casi con desprecio, ahí, ocultos entre los arbustos, como si fuera una amenaza a algo que no sabe qué, pero por supuesto no podía ser nada bueno. Menos cuando uno de ellos, un raro chico con una cruz dibujada en el cabello, repasó su dedo índice por el cuello mientras la miraba, como diciéndole:

-Ya fuiste, niña de la antena parabólica. No permitiremos que ninguna mujerzuela nos quite a nuestro senpai.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!—clamó Emma indignada al oír esas palabras.

-…Espera ¿Lo dije o lo pensé? —Clamó el chico de la cruz en la cabeza, rascándose la nuca.

-Claramente lo dijiste, Cislo.—Respondió otro moreno a su lado, acomodándose los anteojos. –Mira su expresión, no cabe duda. Lo ha escuchado, y la advertencia ha sido clara.-

-…¿Emma?—

Por su lado, Norman había estado tan nervioso y perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó que no estaban solos en ese espacio. Al haber pensado que la chica de sus sueños iba a decirle algo que requería importancia y cercanía, sólo pudo especular que ella iba a …

Confesársele.

Pero eso no había pasado. Ahora en cambio, tenía a la chica que había dejado de abrazarlo, solo para poner una mueca de asco y desagrado a continuación, mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-¡¿Emma?!—Clamó el pobre albino sintiendo ganas de llorar. ¿Qué era esa expresión cómica pero llena de desprecio? ¿Acaso era él? ¿No le gustó el abrazo? ¿Olía mal?

Sólo por si las dudas, también miró su pantalón. Oh, está bien, no era _nada de eso_ tampoco.

-¡Tienes unos fans muy problemáticos! - apuntó hacia atrás. -¡Mira, ellos acaban de decirme que yo…!—

-¿Eh?—Pero cuando apuntó hacia atrás, y Norman se volteó a mirar, ninguno vió absolutamente nada entre los arbustos.

-¿Fue mi… imaginación? ¡Estoy segura de que los ví! —Sentenció alarmada. -¡Ellos me llamaron mujerzuela! ¡Y yo todavía no soy una mujer! ¡No me ha llegado! —Reclamó agitando los brazos.

-¿Cómooo?! Pero ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Fans, mencionaste? —Norman sólo estaba muy confundido. De pronto el ambiente romántico que tanto les había costado crear se vio arruinado y Emma parecía realmente acomplejada.

-Creo que, se pusieron celosos de mí…- Miró a Norman. –Porque te estaba abrazando y tú eres muy popular por aquí. No debería extrañarme, aunque me tomó por sorpresa ahora. —La niña se tomó la nuca. – Ya sabes, estábamos muy cerca y eso. —Rió, pero en cambio Norman frunció el ceño, molesto.

-No toleraré a nadie que te trate así. Porque si eres tú, puedes abrazarme cuando quieras, Emma.- Clamó con total determinación, mirándola. –Voy a buscar a aquellas personas y…-

Pero, cuando ambos tórtolos se quedaron mirando y se dieron cuenta de esas palabras, se ruborizaron.

-¡Es decir! E-E-Es porque llevamos mucho tiempo…c-conociéndonos y…-

-Lo entiendo. —Cortó Emma, con una sonrisa muy dulce. De hecho, también lo abrazó una vez más. –Te abrazaré cuando quiera. Si Norman me lo permite, lo hace aún mejor…-

En ese momento, el chico no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia lo que podía mirar de su amada chica. Ese pelo tan brillante y salvaje. Su estatura pequeña, sus tiernos ojos color verde vida que se posaron en los azules suyos una vez más.

Era imposible negar que se amaban. Aun si decirlo era vergonzoso, o el momento no era el adecuado … Cuando sus corazones latían en sintonía, y el brillo se presentaba sólo al observar al otro, como una especie de conexión más allá de las palabras, entonces sabían que se trataba…

De una conexión mágica, llena de amor, el ya cual conocían aún a tan inocente edad.

La campana de la escuela los interrumpió. Ya era momento de entrar a la última clase del día.

-¡Ah! ¡Nos vemos a la salida!—Clamó Emma, para retirarse mientras levantaba la mano, despidiéndose del chico para ir a sus clases generales de humanidades. Norman la despidió con su mano en alto, sonriéndole. –Nos vemos, Emma.—

Cuando la vió perderse entre las edificaciones, apretó su puño. Lo cierto es que estaba frustrado, otra vez había fallado en declararse a la chica de sus sueños. Además…

-Ya pueden salir de sus lugares. No piensen que no me he dado cuenta. —

-Sí, jefe. —

Tal y como si fueran convocados cual ninjas, cuatro sujetos aparecieron casi de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo con dedicación y devoción. Los ojos les brillaban queriendo satisfacer los deseos del joven frente a él… Quien ahora los observaba con desaprobación y enfado.

-¿Qué es lo que acaban de hacer? —Apretó su puño. Bárbara, Cislo y Vincent tragaron grueso.

-¿Yo qué? ¡Acabo de llegar! —Anunció la pelinegra mirando confundida a sus compañeros.

-¿Huuuh? —Otro sujeto, uno con una bolsa en la cabeza, estaba notoriamente confundido.

-¡Zazie también acaba de llegar! -

Bárbara, Cislo, Vincent y su guardia personal, Zazie, eran "agentes" que trabajaban para Norman dentro y fuera de _Neverland Gakuen_, hace bastante poco.

¿Cómo llegaron a hacerlo? Es algo que explicaremos más tarde. Entre tanto, Norman estaba demasiado enfadado como para recordarlo.

-Pero jefe—Continuó diciendo Cislo.- usted dijo que alejáramos a las personas que se le acercasen demasiado, de una manera amable.—Señaló- Esa es nuestra nueva función, para que así no piensen que usted… eh… ya sabe…- Se rascó la nuca. –No se salió del clóset, no se volvió "loca". No batea pal´ otro lado…-

-Ya entendí. No es necesario que sigas. —Dijo el albino, manteniendo la compostura pese a lo enfadado que estaba ante esas bromas de homosexuales que claramente no le correspondían a él.

–Pero les he mencionado que había dos excepciones. —

-Sí. El chico del ojo tapado y la niña del pelo naranjo y la antenita en la cabez—Oh.—

-…-

-Acabamos de espantar a …Emma, ¿verdad?

-Así es. —clamó Norman mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. – Es más, la llamaron mujerzuela. —una gran vena se le hinchó en la frente. – ¿Tienen idea de lo grave que es eso? -

-Si es necesario, le pagaremos con nuestras vidas esta terrible falta de respeto, jefe. —Vincent se inclinó en el suelo como si estuviera rogándole a un Dios, sin tener vergüenza alguna.

Norman entonces suspiró, y se calmó. Era en parte su culpa por no haber sido específico, así que decidió dejarlo pasar solo por esta vez -No, no es necesario. Sólo espero que este error no se vuelva a cometer. Emma es la chica que amo. —Anunció, expandiendo su brazo. En ese momento, Bárbara sintió un pellizco en el pecho.

-¡¿Quéeeee?! ¿Esa niña? Pe-PE-PEEE-PEROOOO…- La chica de la coleta hacia un lado comenzó a lloriquear de una manera que sus compañeros no pudieron tomarse en serio.

-P-Pero jefe, ¡ella es …! —comenzó a hacer unos gestos raros con las manos, unos gestos que señalaban el busto y lo repasaban verticalmente, como ejemplificando una planicie. -En cambio, yo tengo… — a continuación, dibujó las curvas de sus senos con sus manos y denotó su busto prominente incluso para una chica de su edad. En resumen, le estaba aclarando que Emma era el equivalente a una tabla de surf o cualquier especie de tabla conocida por el hombre a su lado. -¿Cómo puede ser ella? —

-¿Estás dudando de mí, Bárbara? —La mirada fría y azul de Norman le congeló hasta los huesos.

-N-No jefe, pero…

-Además, no me importa que Emma no tenga un busto grande. Ella aún puede crecer, y si no ¡No puede importarme menos! —clamó apasionado, colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Los pechos grandes llenan la mano de un hombre, pero los pechos pequeños llenan el corazón. —

-_Snif snif_, pero que frase motivacional … - Los cuatro fieles devotos de Norman comenzaron a llorar como si hubieran escuchado lo más poético en toda su vida. –No hay duda de que el jefe es genial. Siempre tiene una respuesta para todo…-

-¡Larga vida al jefe! —

-¡Sí! ¡Larga vida al jefe! —

-Basta de tonterías. Vuelvan a clases, y no quiero que este error se vuelva a cometer. Emma es única y debe ser protegida, es más. – Extendió la mano. –Espantarán a todo aquel que intente hacerle daño o quiera confesársele, y la ayudarán en sus días cotidianos. Zazie, protégela cuando vuelva sola a casa. —El joven asintió. -Vincent, la ayudarás en clases de ciencia. Cislo, la apoyaras en deportes. Deben disculparse con ella. Por suerte, es muy bondadosa y los perdonará. —Clamó, apuntándolos. - y Bárbara, sean amigas. Eres una chica, podrían llevarse bien. —

La pelinegra suspiró profundo. –Bueno, si es la chica que el jefe eligió, podría intentarlo. — Luego cayó en cuenta y… -Espera ¡¿Usted recién notó que soy una chica?!

Norman entonces les dedicó una suave sonrisa. –Ahora retírense. —

-Si jefe. —Los cuatro desaparecieron como si fuesen ninjas entre las sombras, y Norman finalmente quedó solo otra vez. Suspiró con fuerza. Era hora de volver a clases.

-Emma… haré lo mejor para ti. —Dijo, para mirar al cielo y sonreír. Quería que su chica viviera su día a día feliz y protegida, en ese complicado camino a la juventud que ahora estaban tomando.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al edificio, se ruborizó al notar que pensó en ella como SU chica.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Y como te fue con Anna? —

-Ya está todo bien. —

Luego de la escuela, Norman, Emma y Ray caminaban juntos como era de costumbre por el camino que llevaría a cada uno a su casa.

-La encontré mientras escuchaba música. Le expliqué todo y lo entendió. Parecía enojada cuando nos vio, pero ahora sonreía muy calmada. A ella realmente le tranquiliza escuchar _Heavy Metal_. —

-¿Eh? ¿a Anna? —Comentó Emma sorprendida. -¿Le gusta el rock pesado? ¡Pensé que le gustaría el pop y sus derivados…coreanos! O algo así.-

-Ciertamente es sorprendente, ella se nota muy tranquila y sonriente todo el tiempo. Quien diría que en realidad escucha rock pesado … - Analizó Norman mientras se tocaba el mentón.

-Si, yo también estuve sorprendido. —dijo Ray. – Aparentemente es el modo que tiene de desahogarse un poco, ya que no es el tipo de persona que se exprese todo el tiempo. Me ha dicho que prefiere escuchar a los demás.

-Si. Anna es una chica muy comprensiva y atenta. Siempre escucha mis problemas. —Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. –Por muy tontos que sean. Como el día que venía a la escuela y me peleé con un grupo de palomas que querían picotear mi sándwich de pollo. ¡Eran palomas caníbales! —Clamó para tocarse el cabello graciosamente. -¿Cómo pueden pensar en comer pollo? Si son algo así como sus primos ¿No? -

-Por dios ¿Te peleaste con unas palomas? —Clamó Ray casi indignado.

-No es mi culpa que las palomas sean unas idiotas—

-Mira quien lo dice… -

-Por cierto, creí que Anna vendría contigo esta tarde. —mencionó Norman mirando de lado a su amigo pelinegro.

-Ah, sus padres han venido a recogerla. Tan sólo vienen al país una vez cada cierto tiempo, siempre están afuera por trabajo, así que pasarán tiempo con ella esta semana. -

-Así que todavía no te les has presentado…- Insinuó Emma.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Sólo comenzamos hoy. – Anunció Ray ruborizado. –Es demasiado pronto para comunicarlo… -

\- Sus padres están afuera constantemente…- Repitió Norman pensante.

-Uhm… ¡Eso significa que Anna pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sola! —Emma alzó su dedo índice. –Pobrecita. Ha de ser triste. Ray, deberías acompañarla. —

-¿Huh? —Su amigo la observó con cierta confusión.

-¡Sí! Es una buena idea. Y, es mejor ¿No es así? Porque podrían estar solos en su casa.—

Ray se ruborizó, y Norman se alertó ante la declaración de su pelirroja.

-¿S-Solos? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que suena eso?—Clamó Ray mirando hacia adelante, no queriendo malpensar nada. Pero era difícil a esa edad en donde las hormonas no hacían mas que subir, y seguir subiendo.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? Son novios. Nadie los molestará. – Clamó haciendo que ambos chicos quedasen aún más absortos.

-Diablos, eres una pervertida. —Protestó el pelinegro queriendo tirarle del cabello pero se mantuvo muy concentrado en ocultar su rubor.

-¿Qué? ¡me refería a que nadie los molestará porque ustedes son novios! —aclaró la chica. –Por ejemplo, si yo tuviera un novio, mi tío Yuugo lo molestaría amenazándolo de muerte. —Norman tragó grueso ante esa confesión.

-Sí claro. Seguro y te referías a otra cosa. Tonta pervertida. Norman, dile algo. —Alegó Ray mirándolo de lado.

-Le has dicho… ¿Tonta? – Pero en vez de regañarla, la mirada de su amigo fue bastante oscura hacia él.

-¡N-No! ¡Yo! Tsk, par de idiotas…- vociferó Ray para mirar hacia un lado mientras Emma seguía reclamando y enumerando cada razón de por qué no era pervertida y Ray era un mal pensado. Sus puntos tenían lógica, pero al final, los tres terminaron riendo como siempre lo hacían.

-¡Hasta mañana chicos!-

-Hasta mañana, Emma.—Norman y Ray se despidieron de la enérgica chica, asegurándose de que ella tomase el camino a su casa, la cual por cierto era cercana.

-Muy bien, es hora de que cumplas el trato, Ray.—Norman observó a su amigo de manera triunfante.

-¿O más bien dicho amenaza? Bien, vayamos a tu casa.—El pelinegro suspiró fuertemente, tomándose la frente. – Y pensaremos en algo, que estoy totalmente en contra de un acta de matrimonio para conquistar a Emma. Es más ¿Eso acaso era un plan de conquista o sólo un documento a largo plazo que la esclavizará desde los trece años para permanecer contigo, aunque no lo quiera?—Ese duro golpe de realidad hizo que Norman sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

-Eso… ¿De verdad suena tan mal? Mi intención no era mala, sabes…- El chico bajó la mirada. Al notarlo, Ray suspiró. Tal vez fue demasiado cruel al decírselo, pero es que necesitaba que alguien aclarase su rumbo ¿y quién mejor que él?

-Lo sé, pero no es la manera más ortodoxa de hacerle saber que la quieres.—miró hacia arriba.

-Mi madre dijo que podíamos hallar muchas pistas sobre la personalidad en el comportamiento físico del otro. Los gestos corporales son una fuente muy importante de información. —Le planteó a su amigo. – Tal vez si analizaras más a Emma te darías cuenta de que…-

-Tiene una respiración normal. Temperatura corporal de 36,7 grados constantemente. Presión arterial estable. Latidos estables. Toma dos litros de agua al día y come las proteínas y vitaminas necesarias para una chica en crecimiento, me aseguro de eso. Tiene un color rosado vivo en sus mejillas y unos ojos brillantes. ¡Emma es una chica completamente sana! —Añadió juntando sus manos, cosa que hizo que Ray obtuviera una gotita en la sien.

-¿Realmente le mediste la temperatura? ¡Como sea! No es eso a lo que me refiero. No seas tan literal. Me refiero a que analices la forma en la que ella te mira y habla contigo. —Añadió Ray mientras caminaban. -Si tuviera que dar mi opinión, es confuso. Ella te mira con tanta ternura que es imposible descifrar que tipo de ternura es. Es como cuando éramos pequeños, y te enfermabas de manera constante.—

-¿Con ternura?—Norman se ruborizó, y miró adelante. Es cierto, los ojos de Emma siempre brillaban pero, cuando estaba junto a él, ese brillo era diferente. –Eso me da esperanzas.-

-Si, no hay dudas de que ella te quiere más de lo que piensas. Tal vez todavía no está consciente de esos sentimientos, pero están ahí.—Indicó su amigo. Poco rato después llegaron a la imponente mansión que era el hogar de Norman.

-Ugh.—Ray jamás podría acostumbrarse a los más de veinte sirvientes que se inclinaban levemente ante el albino como si el fuese parte de la realeza, cada vez que acudía a su casa. Por suerte, él y Emma ya tenían el acceso permitido por ser amigos de toda la vida del joven heredero de la familia Ratri.

-Bienvenido joven Norman, joven Ray.—

-Espérame aquí. Iré a revisar algo. No tardaré.—Le dijo Norman apenas subieron las escaleras, mientras le indicaba esperarlo en uno de los pasillos.

-Ok.—Asintió, mientras el albino se marchaba. Miró alrededor notando que todo era frío y lujoso como en un castillo. Si era sincero prefería la comodidad y calidez de su casa, y estaba seguro de que Norman también.

Simplemente se quedó de pie esperando a un lado de una mesa del más fino mármol que era ornamentada por un florero que parecía absurdamente caro, con los más frescos tulipanes traídos exclusivamente desde Holanda. Diablos, cada cosa era un lujo dentro de esa mansión, se preguntaba si es que también debería tener cuidado con el oxígeno que respiraba.

Pasaron veinte minutos, y Norman aún no volvía. Ray comenzaba a aburrirse y a molestarse, era demasiado tiempo esperando para algo que pensó sería rápido, así que decidió avanzar por los pasillos y buscarlo. –Tsk, no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo. ¡Hey, Norman! ¿Dónde estás? —

De pronto, observó una puerta entreabierta en el corredor que debía ser la habitación de Norman. Ahí vió algo de luz, y por mera curiosidad, decidió ir hacia allá.

Sólo se asomaría un poco, sí.

Pero lo cierto es, que lo que vió entremedio no le iba a permitir simplemente dar un vistazo, tenía que verlo todo.

Sin dar crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos (o su ojo) el joven pelinegro abrió la puerta por completo, sin encontrarse a nadie en el interior.

A nadie más que a Emma.

-¡¿Ehhh?!—Claro, no era ella literalmente, pero, estaba por todos lados. Pósters, figuras, fotos, muchísimas fotos de ella alrededor que no sabía como diablos podía conseguir aun siendo él. ¡Ahí había mercancía exclusiva de Emma! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ray estaba tan absorto que se quedó en la puerta, y como si su sorpresa no fuera poca, muy pronto sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Norman había llegado en ese instante.

-Parece… que has descubierto mi cuarto secreto, Ray. —Anunció de una manera tan cómica y peligrosa al mismo tiempo, que todo el cabello se le erizó.

-¿No te habían dicho que la curiosidad puede matar al gato…? —

* * *

**Continuará**


	9. Mi verdad

**Disclaimer: The Promised Neverland pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Mi verdad**

De pronto, Ray se encontró sentado en medio de aquel cuarto.

De la manera mas amable posible, y para no generar un alboroto en casa, Norman le había invitado a pasar, a que tomase asiento en el sofá anaranjado con aroma a naranjas, valga la redundancia, muy parecido al perfume cítrico que Emma llevaba siempre y se podía percibir a leguas. Su amigo repasaba el hecho de que incluso había imitado el aroma que llevaba la chica para tenerlo siempre impregnado en el cuarto. Vaya dato perturbador.

-Así que, Ray.—Norman cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ray de pronto, se encontró sudando, como si estuviera en medio de una interrogación policial por la sospecha de un crimen que en realidad el policía cometió.

-Has descubierto el cuarto de la gente que me inspira en esta vida.—

-…- Indignado ante sus palabras, el chico repasó con los ojos todo el cuarto una vez mas

-Pero aquí solo está Emma, literalmente.

-…. ¿y hay algún problema con eso?—

L a mirada oscura y clara chocaron una vez más.

-Hombre, estás loco.—Sonrió, liberando una risilla tensa. -Y pensar que te tenía fe, convenciéndome de que no ibas a llegar a este extremo pero… Diablos, yo perdí.—

Norman se cruzó de brazos. –Obviando ese hecho, hay algo que me está molestando. Hasta ahora, tu deberías ser el único que conoce este cuarto.—

-Hablando de eso ¿por qué yo no estoy aquí?-

-… Pero cuando llegué, me fije en una sombra que pasó demasiado rápido por este lugar como para reconocerla. Me imagino que esa persona fue la que forcejeó esta puerta. No, probablemente la abrió.—Norman continuó con su explicación, sin tomar en cuenta a un ofendido Ray que exigía estar en el muro de _gente inspiracional_ de Norman.

O si lo pensaba bien, tal vez era mejor que no estuviese ahí junto con tanta mercancía de Emma, lo cual era francamente espantoso. En serio.

-¿Dices que intentaron ingresar a este cuarto?—Preguntó Ray. El albino asintió con el rostro y le enseñó a su amigo la dorada cerradura de bronce, la cual estaba ligeramente desgastada. –Reconozco cada línea de desgaste. Soy el único que ha entrado aquí hasta ahora. Sólo me queda…- el chico pensó. –Revisar las cámaras de seguridad.

-Podría ser de gran ayuda. Aunque yo no estaría tan preocupado.—Ray se relajó, y cruzó las piernas luego de un suspiro. – Yo soy tu amigo, pero cualquier otro idiota que haya entrado se hubiera espantado y, creeme, no querría volver nunca más.

-El rumor de la existencia de este lugar puede correr, y no necesito que mi hermano se entere de eso.—Norman se cruzó de brazos. –Estoy consciente de que me odia. Y si él llegase a encontrar y a dañar todo el sacrificio y horas de esfuerzo que he puesto en este monumento a Emma…- Sonrió, pero Ray pudo notar todas las venas que denotaban un profundo enfado marcadas en su blanca piel. –Sinceramente, no sé si sería capaz de controlarme.—

-Lo primero sería que revisases las cámaras de seguridad, entonces.—L e dijo su amigo, apuntándolo. Norman asintió. –Bien. Lo siento, tardaré un poco más.

-Séee… sólo no tanto, o me volveré loco aquí adentro.—Suspiró. –Y lo quemaré todo.

-…- Norman lo observó en una ambigua mezcla de credibilidad y pánico.

-Ray, por favor no lo hagas.

-Que es una broma, hombre. Anda ya, o en serio no me controlo.—Le dijo hastiado. Norman le sonrió con sinceridad, y se retiró de ahí.

-Bien, te lo agradezco. Vigila hasta entonces, por favor.

-Sí, sí.—Despidió, para fruncir el ceño. Si tardaba demasiado tendría problemas en casa. Bueno, era lo que significaba tener a un amigo enamorado.

Pero todavía no podía creer que él no estuviera en ese cuarto de gente inspiracional.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Norman avanzó a paso rápido hacia el salón de controles de su casa. Al ser una mansión del exclusivo linaje de la familia Ratri, no faltaban las cámaras de seguridad alrededor en orden de detectar cualquier posible asalto a la propiedad. Claro, era la medida que usaría a su favor para intentar descubrir quien era la persona que intentó entrar a su cuarto secreto. Esperaba de todo corazón, aunque las posibilidades eran muy altas, de que su hermano Peter no fuese el autor de dicho acto.

De pronto, irrumpiendo su tranquilidad, el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta comenzó a sonar con urgencia. Cuando lo tomó y notó al remitente, se extrañó bastante. No era normal que uno de sus agentes lo llamase fuera de la academia, pero si era así…

Es porque debía ser algo realmente importante.

-¿Hola?—Norman respondió de inmediato, preocupado -¿Zazie?—

-¡UHHHH!—Pronunció el joven, quien en realidad aun no se adaptaba al nuevo idioma al ser un estudiante de intercambio, trasladado hace muy poco. Así que la mayoría de la gente solo escuchaba susurros o palabras que eran ininteligibles la mayoría del tiempo.

-¡UWAAH!¡UWAAAAH!—

-¿Una emergencia?—Pero Norman parecía ser la única persona que entendía lo que él quería decir. Paró su preocupado paso y se dedicó a escuchar lo que Zazie le iba a comunicar, o balbucear.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Phew! Con que aquí es. Qué bueno que no me he perdido.—

La jovencita de naranjos cabellos se tomó las caderas orgullosa.

No recordaba cuantos años habían pasado desde que había acudido por ultima vez a la casa de Norman. Aquella gran casona blanca y tan finamente ornamentada que de pronto la confundía entre tanto brillo elegante y solemne. No era algo que especialmente le gustase, pero ahí vivía su _querido amigo _así que … Espera

_¿Amigo?_

Ya le costaba pensar en Norman como en un amigo. A pesar de que lo fueron por años, amigos y hermanos, es como si de un momento a otro las cosas hubiesen cambiado. O, tal vez, nunca cambiaron realmente. Sucede que ahora está despierta y se da cuenta de esos sentimientos que estuvieron camuflados como amor fraternal durante todo este tiempo. Con Norman siempre fue distinto. Sonrió, manteniéndose frente al gran portón de la casa, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que la gran entrada se abrió sorprendiéndola de golpe.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero si no es… la señorita Emma?—una simpática criada que llevaba muchos años trabajando ahí la reconoció de inmediato. –Pase, pase por favor.

-¿Ehhh?—Emma se asustó. En realidad, sólo había seguido a Norman y a Ray con la intención de encontrarlos fuera o algo por el estilo. El secretismo de los dos la estaba intrigando, pero no se esperó que la dejasen pasar de inmediato a casa. -¿Esto está bien? Que pase así nada más.—La niña ingresó al interior escuchando como el gran portón de elegante blanco se cerraba una vez más tras su espalda.

-Por supuesto. El joven Norman nos recuerda constantemente que, en caso de cualquier emergencia, la señorita Emma y el joven Ray pueden acudir a nuestra propiedad. Oh, espere, me equivoco. Incluso si no es una emergencia, ambos serán bienvenidos siempre.—Habló la mujer. Emma estaba sorprendida por ello pero, muy luego sonrió con dulzura. Norman era muy considerado. –Ya veo, muchas gracias. No sabía sobre eso… —

-Por cierto, ambos han llegado hace una media hora. De seguro se encuentran en su cuarto.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. Los buscaré.— añadió la jovencita, internándose a paso seguro a través del enorme jardín delantero de la mansión, sin siquiera sospechar que, fuera de las rejas, alguien se lamentaba el haberle perdido el paso.

-¡UWAHH! ¡HUHHH!—

-¿… Que Emma nos siguió?— Zazie le comunicaba todo, ya que por órdenes de su jefe, había seguido a Emma de camino a su casa para mantenerla segura. Sin esperar que en realidad, la jovencita hubiera acudido a la casa del mismo. Norman estaba sorprendido, estaba de camino a la profunda habitación de controles de su casa.

-¡HUUUH!

-¿Y ya ha entrado a casa?- … Esto era malo. El albino estaba simplemente demasiado lejos de su cuarto en ese instante como para llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Tsk!—No culpaba a Emma por sentir curiosidad y seguirlos. Es más, estaba algo emocionado con la idea de ella visitando una vez más su casa, pero…

No debía dejar que por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia descubriese su preciado tesoro. Su majestuosa colección de años de amistad y risas junto a Emma. O más bien sólo de Emma, literalmente. Ray lo había aceptado, pero tenía miedo de su reacción si tan sólo viese lo que había hecho. Incluso si no estaba dentro de todos sus cabales, sabía perfectamente que una persona normal no se lo tomaría bien, y su pura e inocente Emma podría resultar lastimada o asustada de todo ello.

"_¡Acosador! ¡Pervertido!"_

Se imaginaba la voz y expresión de su chica anaranjada al enterarse de su colección.

"_Norman ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No me hables nunca más!"_

En su imaginación, la chica procedía a retirarse del lugar completamente indignada y enfadada.

"_¡YA NO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI JIRAFA! " _Gritaba la chica una vez más antes de marcharse de su mansión, y luego de su vida

-¡EMMAAAAAA…!

Abandonando la idea de dirigirse hacia la sala de controles, comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le daban de regreso a su habitación mientras rogaba a todos los Dioses que ella no llegase a tiempo. Pero comparar su habilidad física con la de Emma era como comparar a una tortuga con una liebre sana y vital. Por eso fue que Emma no tardó demasiado en llegar al pasillo en donde se suponía estaría la habitación del albino.

-Muy bien. Entonces Norman y Ray están por aquí. Huh… me pregunto si debería llamarlos al teléfono… - La pelirroja miró todas las puertas. Ya que todas eran iguales en aquel corredor, no podía recordar cual era la que se trataba de …

"_¡Bingo!"_ Pensó de pronto cuando notó una puerta entreabierta que desplegaba un poco de luz anaranjada. Podía equivocarse pero debía comprobar si ese lugar tan radiante le pertenecía a Norman, aunque no se escuchase ruido alguno.

-¿Chicos?—Emma extendió su mano hacia la puerta, y en ese crucial momento, Norman apenas había llegado al pasillo.

-¡EMMA!—Clamó el joven agitado, llamando la atención de la pelinaranja, quien volteó a verlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola!—Saludó nerviosa. –Lo siento, ví que tú y Ray vinieron hacia acá y yo…-

Pero, cuando la joven dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, Norman observó con terror como la cara se le deformaba en sorpresa al notar algo. Oh no, su mayor secreto había sido revelado.

O eso pensó.

-Yo, Emma. –

-…¡¿Ray?!

En orden de proteger el mayor secreto de su mejor amigo, el pelinegro apagó todas las luces en el cuarto en un tiempo récord. Y no contento con eso, encaramó su cuerpo en la puerta de modo que éste impidiese la entrada o los vistazos hacia el interior de aquel cuarto. De pronto él parecía algo así como Spiderman. Emma no entendía como podía mantenerse sujeto a los bordes lisos de la puerta cuando no había manera alguna de hacerlo.

-¿Pero qué estas haciendo?—

-No, qué estás haciendo tú. Yo solo pasaba por aquí.—Dijo, casi indignado por la indignación de Emma. -¿Acaso no lo ves?-

-¿Pasaba? No entiendo nada.—Confundida, Emma miró a Norman. – Pero no soy tonta ¿Saben? algo están planeando ustedes ahí adentro.—dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no es así.—intentó negar Norman. Mientras tanto las piernas y brazos de Ray comenzaban a temblar debido a que estaba realizando demasiada presión para mantenerse en los bordes de la puerta y no caer.

-¿Qué no es así? ¿Entonces por qué han guardado tantos secretos hasta ahora? ¡Sé que es así!—protestó la pelirroja. Hasta ahora pocas veces la habían visto enfadada, y esa era una de esas veces. Era muy poco común, asi que debía ser algo que de verdad estaba molestándole.

-¡Además se alejan de mí! ¿Ya no confían en mí?¿Hay algo que no pueden decirme?—preguntó, mirándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Norman y Ray guardaron silencio.

-¿Son gays?

-¡NO!—negaron ya hartos de que todo el mundo lo asumiera. Sobretodo Ray.

Que tenía una novia, por el amor de Dios.

-¿Entonces qué es?—

-…- Pero ambos jóvenes volvieron a guardar silencio.

Pese a ser alguien que solía guardar como realmente se sentía, o mentiría para no decirle la cruel verdad a Emma, esta vez se dijo que debía ser diferente. No podía hacer que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo lo odiara por mentirle esta vez. No, eso nunca podría soportarlo.

-Ray.—dijo el albino. –Está bien, deja que lo vea.—añadió sorprendiéndolo.

-Pero.—El pelinegro sabía bien que si le dejaba, el podría ganarse el odio y el rechazo de Emma, o ambas cosas.

-Está bien.—

-…- Emma estaba muy preocupada por lo que ambos estaban hablando. En su mente inocente aparecieron imágenes turbias, como conspiraciones alienígenas o illuminatis, que ambos habían querido investigar cuando eran más pequeños. Entonces ¿Qué tenían en ese cuarto?

Ray apretó los dientes y de mala gana (y porque sus pobres brazos no daban más) bajó de la puerta y se apartó para darle el acceso a Emma, quien apretó los labios, y sintió sudar frío.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa se encontraría ahí adentro? Por alguna razón lo primero que pensó fue en un laboratorio con pequeños alienígenas bebé o en una secta que requería un sacrificio para el bien de la humanidad. Incluso experimentos demoníacos… (Ok, volvimos a equivocarnos de mundo) Eran situaciones ilógicas e irreales.

Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que vió a continuación, luego de encender las luces.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Norman?—Cuestionó seriamente Ray, a un lado de su amigo, quien lucía triste y… tal vez un poco arrepentido. Tenía la mirada baja, y sus ojos luchaban por no derramar ni una sola lágrima ante la incertidumbre y la pena.

-Sí. Ya no hay nada que hacer.—dijo. –Es lo que pienso de ella, después de todo. Pero…- Su mano temblaba. Ray sabía que el mayor miedo de Norman no era ni por asomo algo como el fracaso, ni siquiera la muerte.

Su mayor miedo era que Emma lo odiase.

-… Algo me dice que esto era algo que debía pasar.—Suspiró el chico. –No agaches la cabeza antes de tiempo.—Le puso una mano en el hombro, y procedió a caminar de ahí.

-¡Ah! ¿Ray?—

-Esta es la manera apropiada de decírselo todo de una vez.—Le dijo, sonriéndole. -¿Entiendes? Es tu momento. Ahora o nunca.—se alejó del pasillo, pretendiendo irse. En ese momento, los ojos de Norman brillaron y entonces, lo entendió todo.

Sí, tiene razón. Basta de ser un cobarde.

Amaba a Emma desde que tenía uso de razón, y si bien la existencia de aquel cuarto plagado de sus sonrisas y momentos junto a ella podía hacer que lo odiase, al menos le diría todo y permitiría que ella fuese feliz, y no volvería a molestarla. Eso era lo que su corazoncito enamorado quería más que nada en el mundo. Que ella fuese feliz.

Reuniendo toda la valentía necesaria, corrió de vuelta al cuarto.

-¡Emma!- clamó de primera, con los ojos apretados y sin querer abrirlos, hasta que, cuando los abrió…

Se encontró con una dulce y curiosa Emma sentada en la anaranjada cama.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y, se apenaron en sobremanera.

-Ya veo, así que esto era.—La niña abrazaba un peluche. Uno conocido como _Nesoberi o Mochi_ de mediano tamaño, que era de ella misma. –Hahaha, la verdad es que, no me imaginaba algo así.

-…- Norman estaba apenado. Parpadeó muchas veces, veces que no se comparaban al alocado agitar de su corazón en ese momento.

-Es toda una habitación de mí. Pero…- La chica se puso de pie, mirando alrededor. No tenía miedo, no había asco ni enfado en su expresión dulce y calmada. Contempló una vez más las murallas llenas de acontecimientos inolvidables –Es como si hubieses querido recopilar todos nuestros momentos juntos, aunque no te incluiste en las fotos.

-Sí…- asintió avergonzado, entrando un poco más en aquel cuarto. Todavía no se podía creer que Emma le estuviese sonriendo con tanto amor en ese instante.

-Me parecía mucho mejor si sólo podía recordarte desde mi visión. – Norman seguía demasiado apenado por lo que estaba sucediendo. En la habitación y la gran casa en general yacía un silencio casi absoluto.

-Pero, lo siento, Emma. N-No debí haber. – Comenzó a ponerse aun más nervioso. –Yo… s-sé que esto es una gran sorpresa. E-Es que yo…-

-Lo sé. Está bien.—La chica caminó hasta él, luego de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. – No tienes que disculparte. Aunque luego tengo que preguntarte cómo es que pudiste conseguir mercancía de mí…- Se tocó la nuca. –No soy alguien famosa, sabes. Hahaha.-

Ambos rieron ligeramente ante eso.

-Aunque no me molesta. Si era Norman quien la tenía, y sólo él…- Lo miró con mucha dulzura.

-Emma…- La pena aún no pasaba, pero la ansiedad se convertía en un sentimiento muchísimo más plácido, y cálido mientras más la miraba a los ojos.

-Entonces estoy bien con eso. – Ella le tomó las manos, sintiendo como su propio corazón latía precipitado al contemplar los dulces ojitos azules que la miraban a ella como si no existiese nada igual.

-¿Pero no crees que, en vez de tener tantas figuras y pósters y, nesoberis y, todas esas cosas…- comenzó a decir, ruborizada.

-…Es mejor tener a la Emma original aquí mismo y, solo para ti…?—

Aquella sentencia lo sorprendió todavía más cuando notó que su dulce pelirroja estaba intentando abrazarlo.

-¡Emma!—Y ya, ya había sido demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose, así que simplemente no pudo aguantarlo. Había tomado con muchísimo cuidado las mejillas rosadas y cálidas de la chica, para dirigirse a sus inocentes labios y culminarlo todo con el beso más precioso de sus jóvenes vidas. El primer beso de su persona más especial. Emma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, sólo correspondió, y lo disfrutó tanto como pudo. Los dos eran igual de inexpertos, pero esa torpeza, las risillas que le siguieron, la ansiedad y sorpresa. Todo lo hacía un momento sumamente mágico e inigualable.

-Te amo.—Ella fue la primera en decirlo, al borde de las lágrimas. –Te amo, Norman. Gracias por siempre pensar en mí. Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado.

-Yo también te amo. Te he amado desde siempre.—respondió, llorando ya sin poder evitarlo. No podía creer que todo eso pasase. Era como un sueño. –Perdón, no puedo dejar de…snif…-

-No pasa nada. Estaré para acompañar a Norman cuando quiera llorar. Y entonces secaré sus lágrimas…- dijo, removiendo con sus dedos de manera muy cuidadosa, las cálidas lagrimillas que venían de esos ojos de mar.

-Entonces, eso significa que…- Emma se ruborizó. –No,no. Lo pediré apropiadamente.—La chica se puso seria. Tomó la mano del albino entre las suyas y procedió a inclinarse en el suelo.

-Norman ¿Quieres ser mi novio?—Pidió mientras muchos brillitos salían a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Pero, y-yo debería pedírtelo!—Dijo muy apenado.

-¡No! Yo quería hacerlo. He visto que muchas parejan se piden ser novios de esta forma. Incluso cuando se piden matrimonio…- Dijo, apenada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y. –C-Cuando ese momento llegue, seré yo quien lo haga.—

-N-Norman…- La chica volvió a levantarse y, divertida, comenzó a reír. Su risa era tan contagiosa que al final el chico también terminó haciéndolo.

-Eso es pensar muy a futuro…- Norman sudó frío cuando recordó que de principio, quería hacerle firmar un acta de matrimonio.

-¡Pero definitivamente seré yo quien te pida que nos casemos!—Sacó su lengua.

-¿EHHH? P-Pero… - Norman estaba muy ruborizado. De un momento a otro estaba cumpliendo el mayor sueño de su vida, y tan pronto como eso podía estar pensando en el segundo gran sueño.

-¡Hahaha!—

Emma lo abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos, contenta por todo, contenta por saber la verdad y por poder decirle todo lo que sentía.

Ni siquiera ella pudo darse cuenta de que más allá, una cámara los filmaba admirado.

-Bien, mi trabajo aquí está hecho.—

Ray se retiró triunfador, habiendo captado un perfecto momento de sus amigos, con la cual buscaría chantajear a Norman y ahora también a Emma cuando la conveniencia llamara a la puerta.

_(No es cierto, él era sólo un gran fanático del amor y bienestar de sus dos amados amigos)_

-…- Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa.

Una sombra se retiró por el pasillo, captando la atención de Ray por el rabillo del ojo. Pero, cuando quiso mirar y buscar de quien se trataba, simplemente no vió a nadie.

Pero tuvo un mal, muy mal presentimiento al respecto.


End file.
